Prisonnière des bois
by Lhenaya
Summary: Aryanna Starck part à la chasse dans les bois en dehors des frontières imposées par le roi...Quand elle se fait prendre par Legolas, avec lequel elle vivra une relation plus qu'étrange et passionnelle... Qui a dit que les donjons étaient forcément humides et froids ? Lorsque l'on est prisonnière de la forêt, il faut savoir s'en faire accepter si l'on veut survivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Prisonnière des bois**

_Les elfes dominent la forêt depuis des années, depuis une époque immémoriale. Le Roi Thranduil a autorisé les hommes à venir habiter sa forêt qu'à la condition que ceux-ci ne franchissent pas des limites imposées et payent un impôt annuel au royaume sans quoi ils devront quitter la forêt et élire domicile ailleurs. Aryanna Starck, fille de Balinian Starck n'est pas de ces femmes qui obéissent sagement et n'hésite pas à le faire savoir..._

**Prologue**

La forêt est comme je l'aime: calme et silencieuse. J'ai l'impression d'être en totale harmonie avec la nature. J'aime cette odeur de bois humides, l'odeur des feuilles mortes et celle du vent mélangé aux accents chantant des oiseaux qu'il transporte dans son sillage. J'ai beau n'être qu' une simple humaine et haïr les elfes suite à ce qu'ils nous obligent à faire pour demeurer ici, je comprends qu'ils aient élus domicile au milieu de la forêt, ce cadre semble tellement parfait et irréel. J'ouvre les yeux et les oreilles, le moindre indice ni le moindre bruit ne doit m'échapper et trahir ma présence si je veux ramener du gibier à la maison avant la saison froide qui est pour bientôt ou tout simplement pour me ramener en vie et en un seul morceau.  
Je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans cette partie de la forêt, ce n'est pas notre domaine, j'ai franchi et dépassé la frontière de plusieurs mètre déjà. S'il advient que l'on me surprenne ici s'en est finit de moi...

Le bruit d'une branche qui se brise retend fortement derrière moi et je me retourne en un soubresaut pour voir mon frère trébucher lamentablement et s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol humide à cause des pluies torrentielles de la semaine. Je soupire de soulagement et de mécontentement car il n'était pas censé venir et se retrouver ici avec moi...  
-**Hansel! Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu es censé rester à la maison !**

Hansel n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre bruit se fait entendre plus loin et je bande mon arc par réflexe dans la direction de celui-ci. Je sens la morsure de l'acier contre mon visage et me fige sur place alors que je m'apprêtais à décocher la flèche. Sans détourner le regard, je peux déjà sentir la présence des elfes autour de nous, nous encerclant et prêts à nous tuer au moindre geste que nous ferions. Je sens la pointe de la flèche m'entailler la joue alors que je tourne doucement la tête pour faire face à mon bourreau. Il s'agit d'un elfe grand et mince, aux yeux très clairs et aux cheveux beiges presque blancs noués à l'arrière de son crâne en une fine tresse dégageant son visage. Un sourire est visible sur son visage éclairé par la lumière et la chaleur du soleil alors que sur le mien ne doit se lire que l'incrédulité et la peur. Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle il affiche ce sourire satisfait. Il abaisse son arc et prend la parole d'une voix grave:  
-**Etes-vous perdus ? Il me semble que vous avez franchis nos frontières...  
-Hansel, sauve-toi, **dis-je simplement sans détacher mon regard de l'elfe car je sais qu'il n'ignore pas la raison de notre présence ici. **Hansel, maintenant, obéis c'est un ordre!  
**-**C'est votre frère ? **demande l'elfe blond en s'écartant de moi pour se diriger vers mon frère. **Il a les mêmes yeux que vous.**

Il sort une dague et la pose délicatement sur le coup de mon frère avant d'imprimer une légère pression qui fait couler le sang en un mince filet le long de sa gorge. Mon frère retient un cri avant de cracher à la tête de l'elfe qui lui décroche une gifle avec force. Je sens Hansel prêt à se jeter sur l'elfe quand je remarque qu'il n'est pas seul, que nous sommes deux contre six...Un combat perdu d'avance sauf si on joue vite et bien.  
-**NON! Faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais ne touchez pas à mon frère...S'il vous plaît, **plaidé-je à l'attention de l'elfe blond dont les traits me deviennent familiers au fur et à mesure que je les étudie.  
-**Noble action... Elle portera ses fruits ma jolie. Apprenez le respect à ce gamin...Quant à la fille jetez-la aux cachots mais ne lui faites pas de mal, **achève l'elfe en m'adressant un clin d'œil avant de se détourner de nous et de disparaître dans les bois.

Je me débats pour tenter de venir en aide à mon frère lorsque j'entends un "A vos ordres mon prince" avant de prendre un coup sur la tête et de perdre connaissance...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: Dans une cellule.**

* * *

_Ayranna_

Je m'éveille lentement sur le sol humide. J'ai un mal de crâne atroce et grimace sous la douleur. Mes doigts se portent instinctivement à l'endroit où l'on m'a frappée quelques heures auparavant pour en ressortir couverts d'une substance poisseuse et rouge. Du sang. A moitié sec. Je grimace de nouveau et tâche de m'éclaircir les idées. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est assez étroite mais vide, hormis une sorte de banc en bois posé à l'angle d'un mur, à gauche, dans la pénombre. Des barreaux coupant d'après leur aspect, forgés dans un alliage complexe et incassable dont seuls les elfes possèdent le secret me servent de porte.

_"Une cellule"_ réalisé-je _"Je suis dans une cellule...Une cellule du palais du roi Thranduil."_

Je me lève lentement pour m'affaler lourdement sur le banc en bois à deux pas de moi. Je ne peux décidément pas faire plus pour le moment, ma tête me tourne plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Mon esprit divague vers mon frère alors que j'halète doucement...L'ont-ils laissé en vie lorsqu'ils lui ont "inculqué le respect" ? Lui reste-il assez de force pour regagner le village et informer nos parents de mon sort ?  
Ce ne sont pourtant pas les questions qui m'importent le plus, la seule qui m'importe réellement est "Lui reste-il assez de force pour me pardonner de ne pas l'avoir protégé ?" En temps que sœur aînée mon devoir était de le protéger ET de protéger ma famille de surcroît.

Depuis que j'ai l'âge de raison et appris à tenir un arc, je déambule dans la forêt à la recherche de nourriture, de plantes, de racines, de baies... J'ai appris à grandir parmi les bois, à écouter le vent porter le bruit que produit le gibier, à camoufler mon odeur et mes bruits, mon souffle, mes pièges. J'ai appris à voir sans être vue, à me dissimuler entre les arbres pour surprendre sans être surprise...Du moins je le croyais avant aujourd'hui.  
Qu'en est-il à présent ? Venais-je, par manque d'attention, de sceller mon destin et ma vie en une fraction de seconde dans cette forêt? Je pensais pouvoir valoir un peu mieux que ça...

Je me rends compte que je suis sans rien: aucune trace de mon arc, de mes flèches et de ma gibecière, les elfes ont dut me les subtiliser alors que j'étais inconsciente... Craignaient-ils que je puisse m'évader en forçant la porte avec l'une des têtes de mes flèches ? Je commence vraiment à perdre la tête...

La salle est éclairée par des torches accrochées à côté de chaque cellule produisant ainsi une lumière virevoltante et volatile mais assez faible. Proportionnellement à la taille de la cellule et du nombre, je ne dois pas être dans les sous-sols mais dans la salle principale des cachots soit un ou deux niveaux au-dessus, pour les crimes dits "mineurs"... Je ne songe absolument pas que le roi me juge comme une minorité, aussi j'en reste perplexe mais peut-être que je me trompe juste. Après tout, je n'ai pas les idées claires.  
Aucun bruit ne provient des cellules alentours, par le moindre toussotement si le moindre bruit de respiration, je dois être seule ici. J'émets comme hypothèse être la seule à ne pas être encore jugée, les rares personnes à s'être faits prendre par les elfes ne sont jamais ressorties vivantes du palais de Thranduil, sans doute connaîtrai-je le même sort que ces derniers, si c'est le cas, j'espère juste mourir sans souffrance.

Je tressaille. Quelque part au-dessus de moi, le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre se fait entendre, un bruit sourd cependant, mais qui s'amplifie avec la résonance naturelle de la salle, un bruit rompant momentanément le silence assourdissant qui règne en maître...

* * *

_Legolas_

"Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

C'est l'unique question que je me pose, pourquoi je me retrouve à descendre les marches jusqu'à l'unique cellule occupée par une simple braconnière. J'ignore si elle a repris connaissance depuis que j'ai donné l'ordre de la ramener aux cachots. J'avais pourtant bien précisé que je ne voulais qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait mais j'imagine qu'à la façon dont elle se débattait, il aurait été difficile de la ramener sans difficulté. J'atteints enfin la cellule où se tient dans la semi-obscurité, une frêle silhouette adossée contre le mur, un reste de sang séché maculant son visage fin et blanc. Elle semble m'attendre à en juger par son regard bleu nuit profond qui me toise avec une certaine animosité et une forme d'insolence. Malgré moi je frémis mais cela ne m'empêche de parler d'une voix sûre, sans trembler:  
-**Vous avez l'air mal en point.  
-A qui la faute ? **crache-t-elle presque instantanément sans pour autant bouger.  
-**La vôtre, **répondis-je gravement, **vous avez enfreint nos lois.  
-Certes, je l'avoue. Seulement vous auriez pu mettre moins de temps à me capturer, ça n'est pas la première fois que je vole du gibier sur vos terres pourtant! **s'exclame-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique

Je ne sais que répondre. Incrédule, je regarde ma prisonnière m'irradier de son regard qui parait fluorescent. Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien su de qui arpente nos terres ? Elle ne peut que mentir, les elfes ont la vue et l'ouïe plus développées que les hommes, nous l'aurions sans doute repérer un jour ou l'autre... ET si ce jour est justement aujourd'hui ? Pour une fois depuis que les derniers hommes ont tenté de braconner sur nos terres, j'émets de sérieux doutes quant à nos talents... Nous sommes-nous surestimés ?  
-**Et bien ? Ne trouvez-vous donc rien à dire ? Est-ce moi qui vous fait cet effet ? **ajoute-t-elle avec impatience sans se départir de son sourire  
-**Je...Je ne vous permet pas de me parler ainsi. Ignorez-vous donc qui je suis ? **demandé-je pour reprendre contenance et retrouver une certaine autorité.

J'ai du mal à garder le contrôle de la situation devant son arrogance. C'est pourtant moi qui suis censé être en position de force, je ne suis pas la personne derrière ces barreaux mais elle semble n'en avoir cure. Serait-ce sa jeunesse qui la rend si inconsciente ? Son frère était semblable avant de prendre deux ou trois coups... Je ne dois pas flancher devant elle, je me l'interdit formellement.  
-**Ceci est fort possible, vous aurais-je déjà menacé de mon arc lors de la venue annuelle des elfes au village ? **interroge-t-elle innocemment

"Elle joue avec moi" réalisé-je immédiatement. Parfait, si elle veut jouer je suis prêt à le faire avec elle. Seulement je ne compte pas la laisser gagner.  
-**Non, mais je suis plutôt cette personne que vous décrivez. Auriez-vous oublié que c'est moi qui avais ma flèche contre votre visage ? Je pensais avoir suffisamment marqué votre esprit, vous m'envoyez déçu. Je peux recommencer si votre mémoire n'est pas effective **dis-je avec la même innocence.  
Je l'entends murmurer des paroles, sans doute est-elle en train de me maudire, mais je ne parviens pas à discerner ses mots. Elle fronce les sourcils et se lève brusquement vers la porte au point que je me vois reculer quelque peu.  
-**Qui êtes-vous et que comptez-vous faire de moi ? **demande-t-elle d'une voix grave presque masculine  
-**Legolas. L'héritier du roi, **répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je vois son visage trahir la surprise qu'elle ressent même si elle tente de reprendre une posture impassible. Je me rapproche à nouveau de la grille avant de continuer:  
-**Je ne sais pas quel est le sort que l'on vous réserve. Il ne dépend pas de moi...Votre nom ?  
-Vous ne l'aurez pas, **déclare-t-elle en relevant la tête chassant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son visage.  
-**Ça n'était pas une question. C'était un ordre. Votre nom, **répété-je avec autorité  
-**Aryanna, **finit-elle par lâcher après quelques secondes plongées dans mes yeux. **Je m'appelle Aryanna mais tout le monde me donne du "Arya".**

Aryanna. Un nom du Nord. Je comprends à présent d'où lui vient son caractère qui lui va si bien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je ne lui donnerai pas plus de vingt-ans, dix-neuf peut être bien, mais l'âge ne m'intéresse pas, je serais toujours plus vieux qu'elle de toute façon. J'espère que mon père lui accordera grâce car je sens que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à partager elle et moi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2: Entre haine, colère, tristesse et peur.**

* * *

_Shana_

Les blessures d'Hansel sont profondes. Sa chair est à vif, le sang ne cesse de s'écouler malgré les nombreux passages d'eau que je ne cesse d'appliquer. Je n'ai pas de quoi recoudre la plaie, je ne pense même pas que dans son état cela soit possible alors je tâche de faire du mieux que je peux malgré ma répugnance pour le sang qui me donne des nausées. Je ne peux que comprendre sa douleur,bien que je ne la ressente pas, lorsque je porte mon regard sur son dos, décidément ils ne l'ont pas raté.  
Le tissus et l'eau sont rougis par le sang poisseux que j'essaye d'empêcher de couler, cela donne une sorte d'aquarelle au fond du bol à mes pieds, mais je n'ai pas le courage de sortir dehors et de jeter l'eau dans l'herbe avant d'en rechercher au puits. Je crains de devoir croiser et affronter le regard du voisinage, je ne veux pas voir leurs yeux se poser sur moi, se demandant qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans notre famille. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que quelque chose cloche ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours et continuellement souffrir pour pouvoir vivre ? Ne pouvons-nous pas être comme les autres ?

-**C'est bientôt fini Hansel, **fais-je à mon frère aussi bien pour me rassurer que pour le calmer.  
-**Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils font, **rétorque Hansel en me repoussant brutalement alors que je m'apprête à repasser le tissus sur sa peau. **C'est pour nous qu'elle l'a fait...  
****-Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et les risques qu'elle encourait. Elle l'a toujours su, **répondis-je d'une voix douce  
-**Pourquoi "était"? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Arya est encore en vie...  
-Cela n'était qu'une façon de parler rien de plus...**

Je serre un peu plus fort le tissus rougi entre mes doigts et tâche de garder un masque impassible. A ce jeu là aussi, comme à une multitude d'autres, Aryanna était très forte. Enfin Aryanna l'_est_ toujours... Je ne cesse de me remémorer la phrase de mon aînée m'a répétée dans mes moments de doute quant à son retour à la maison: "Est-ce un crime que de chercher à survivre ?"  
Non...Alors pourquoi les elfes ne nous laissent-ils pas vivre plutôt que nous obliger à voler pour vivre ? J'éprouve une certaine jalousie envers ma sœur je veux bien l'avouer, tout le monde s'il ne l'aime pas, la respecte. Nos parents la dise belle, intelligente et forte, capable d'accomplir ce que personne ici n'est capable de faire. Hansel la prend en modèle alors que je ne cesse de m'efforcer à rester dans l'ombre.

Non pas pour lui laisser la place, mais bien à cause de la peur. J'ai beau n'avoir que quatorze ans, j'ai conscience que notre vie, à tous, n'est basée que sur des piliers fragiles menaçant de s'écrouler à la moindre fissure, au moindre coup porté un peu trop fort. Nous avons une chance d'avoir un foyer, bien que la vie ici soit humble pour ne pas dire difficile, nous sommes en vie...N'est-il pas idiot de risquer de tout perdre pour un simple lapin de l'autre côté d'une frontière ? Je n'ai que quatorze ans, Hansel dix-sept et Arya dix-neuf, je pense valoir autant sinon plus qu'eux, mais à qui puis-je le prouver et parler sans crainte sans passer pour une peureuse ?

Je m'applique à nouer les pansements de façon assez serrés pour ne pas qu'ils tombent mais aussi de façon à ce que mon frère puisse avoir un minimum de motricité, il ne trouvera pas le courage en lui de rester à la maison tel que je le connais.  
-**Voilà Hansel. Tâche de ne pas trop bouger aujourd'hui. La crème risque de piquer quelques heures au mieux et au pire jusqu'au prochain changement de pansement...J'ai fait de mon mieux mais tu risques d'avoir des difficultés à te mouvoir normalement...Tu aurais dut faire plus attention Hansel, **fais-je avec bienveillance.  
-**Pardon d'avoir voulut essayer de me garder en vie ainsi qu'Arya...Si cela te gène tellement je peux retourner voir les elfes si tu veux, **propose-t-il avec sarcasme  
-**En provocant les elfes tu espérais réellement survivre? Tu pensais réellement qu'ils allaient t'épargner ? Tu perds l'esprit mon frère...**

Je vois Hansel ouvrir la bouche et s'apprêter à répliquer quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sort, il se contente de soupirer avec lassitude ou avec exaspération et tourner la tête dans une autre direction. Je fais de mon mieux, mais à quoi cela sert-il si je suis la seule à le faire ?  
A cette heure-ci Père est encore aux champs et notre mère doit certainement être encore à l'auberge à achever de servir les quelques clients qui ont les moyens de se payer de la boisson. Encore une fin de journée qui promet d'être riche en émotions...

* * *

_Hansel_

Je m'en veux d'avoir répondu ainsi à Shana elle ne cherche qu'à m'aider comme l'a toujours fait. Je ne saisis pas la façon dont Aryanna s'y prend pour garder continuellement son masque d'impassibilité, j'en suis incapable. Dès qu'un sentiment trop fort s'empare de moi, je n'arrive pas à le refouler et à le maîtriser...Sans doute est-ce la raison pour laquelle Arya ne m'a jamais emmené à la chasse avec elle... Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, je retournerai chercher ma sœur, peut importe comment je m'y prendrai le moment venu mais je le ferais, je le jure et je suis prêt à en faire le serment devant n'importe qui, même devant les divinités. Je ne la laisserais pas plus longtemps dans le domaine des elfes en sachant les dangers qu'elle encoure là-bas. Elle a toujours veillé sur nous, à notre tour de remplir notre part du marché concernant la famille: se protéger les uns les autres car si nous ne le faisons pas, personne ne le fera pour nous. La vie est cruelle et dure, mais elle est ainsi, nous ne connaissons que cela depuis tout petit alors le reste ne nous manque pas.

Shana a raison, j'ai atrocement mal partout, c'est à peine si je parviens à bouger. J'ignore dans combien de temps je suis censé recouvrir la totalité de mes forces mais je vais devoir prendre sur moi pendant un certain temps... Je soupire et rejette la tête en arrière, décidément je ne m'attire que des ennuis comme cette fois où j'ai tenté de dérober une ou deux carottes au voisin qui en avait des tonnes et les laissais pourrir dans son jardin au lieux de les manger...  
Je tente de me lever mais la douleur me saisit violemment et en me mordant la lèvre pour réprimer un cri, je me rattrape de justesse à la table pour éviter de m'écrouler au sol. Je croise le regard de Shana qui soupire de lassitude mais n'ose rien dire et se contente de détourner le regard. J'ai mal pour elle, elle doit souffrir tout autant que nous peut être plus, mais elle n'a pas à nous juger, nous faisons ça aussi pour elle. Qu'elle tâche de s'en souvenir et elle vivra mieux.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi, ma jeune sœur a très certainement dut sortir pour une raison qui m'est inconnue mais dont l'idée me vient facilement. Il fait chaud dans la cuisine: un petit feu faisant plus office de brasero à présent, chauffe la pièce rendant ainsi l'atmosphère calme et rassurante. Je me sens presque en sécurité dans cette maison que je connais depuis mon enfance, au milieu des casseroles et des pots de la cuisine, comme si, chaque fois que je me trouve ici, les dangers et problèmes extérieurs s'envolent disparaissant dans l'air comme des feuilles mortes emportées par le vent en automne.

_Et toi Ary ? Vas-tu bien ou es-tu dans le même état que moi ?_

Je serre les poings avec force jusqu'à m'en blanchir les phalanges même si la douleur est toujours aussi forte. Bientôt j'irai chercher ma sœur et je la ramènerai à la maison...

* * *

**_Instant REVIEW:_**

_Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes ayant pris le temps de regarder les chapitres mais surtout de les commenter. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je parle maintenant de ma fréquence de publication avant d'oublier: je n'ai pas de rythme particulier, je peux très bien publier deux chapitres par jour comme un toute les deux semaines, on ne commande pas l'inspiration même si j'en ai beaucoup, j'essaye de faire un travail un minimum convenable aussi bien pour moi que pour vous, lecteurs. Sinon...Hum, je n'ai rien d'autres à dire pour le moment alors je vais vous répondre :3.  
_

_**Waina**: Merci à toi ! Et oui, je vais continuer, à moins d'avoir un problème je n'arrêterai pas._

**Cannelle-Black: **Aaaah GOT, tout un monde juste parfait *_* Donc oui, *reprends son sérieux* j'ai repris certaines caractéristiques des personnages (telle Arya pour le nom) mais je me concentre surtout sur le portrait moral des personnage aussi vois-tu dans ce chapitre que Shana peut aussi s'apparenter à Sansa, du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire passer (ou au moins le nom est très proche xD)...

_**Toutouille:**__Ahaha mon dark Legolas, pour le moment (on verra comment vont évoluer les autres personnages dans la fic car je t'avoues que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée quant à leur avenir pour le moment) il est LE personnage dont je suis fière! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Legolas s'acharnait à vouloir être bon alors que sexy comme il est, il pourrait conquérir la planète :3 * parle de ses fantasmes puis arrête*. Aaaah une autre fan de GOT, toi aussi je t'aime *_* _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3: Apprendre la différence entre regarder et observer**

* * *

_Aryanna_

Ma tête va mieux depuis que Legolas a permis que je reçoive des soins. J'imagine que m'évanouir contre les barreaux a aussi beaucoup influencé son choix...  
Pour le coup,j'ai un peu honte de moi. J'arpente la cellule de long en large depuis son départ avec les guérisseurs, tournant sur moi-même sans rien n'avoir d'autre à faire qu'essayer d'arrêter de songer qu'être enfermée entre ces quatre murs m'est juste insupportable, que l'on a besoin de moi chez moi et non ici où je ne sers qu'à divertir l'hériter d'un oppresseur ... Que puis-je faire de plus sinon attendre de toute façon ? Je n'ai rien en ma possession, tout ce que je possède m'a été volé quelques heures auparavant, il ne me reste plus rien. Je serre les dents avec rage et frappe un coup sec contre le mur.

Comment, en près de dix ans d'expérience, ai-je pu réussir à me faire prendre aussi facilement ? Mon orgueil et ma fierté auraient tendance à dire que c'est de la faute d'Hansel qui, comme à son habitude, n'a pas réussi à obéir et rester à la maison. Mais une part de moi suggère que j'aurais peut être dut arrêter de surestimer mes capacités, de me croire plus forte que je ne le suis réellement, c'est en somme une forme de punition pour celle qui se croit invincible. Or, à présent, j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir autant de pouvoir que lors de mes escapades en forêt, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un animal enfermé dans une cage, sans contrôle de rien, qui n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que l'on vienne le tuer...Ou l'apprivoiser. Serais-je moi aussi considérée comme un animal ? Ou bien aurais-je droit à un traitement de faveur pour mon humanité ?

_Impossible d'émettre un jugement clair et sûr. Je savais que j'aurais dut faire plus attention mais j'ai baissé ma garde, je n'ai que ce que je mérite..._

J'entends du bruit au-dessus de moi, la porte de la prison est juste au-dessus de ma cellule, allez savoir pourquoi. Je tâche de me calmer, de retenir mes envies de hurler, d'essuyer la sueur qui perle sur mon front depuis que je fais les cent pas, c'est-à-dire depuis de longues minutes qui me paraissent d'interminables heures. Je m'assoie sur le banc et ferme les yeux en croisant les bras et tente de garder une figure impassible même si je doute pouvoir tenir longtemps pour une fois.  
Je peux sentir _son _regard posé sur moi sans même avoir ouvert les yeux, une sensation à la fois grisante, gênante et étrange, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'un tel comportement à mon égard même si d'après ma mère, je ne laisserais que très peu d'hommes indifférents au village.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner sachant qu'_il_ est ici sans pour autant manifester sa présence, comme si le simple fait que je sache qu'il soit là lui convienne amplement. Qu'il soit satisfait pour si peu m'étonnerait beaucoup, toutefois je ne connais pas encore le gibier auquel je m'attaque sans arme, aussi ferais-je mieux de tenir ma langue avant de me lancer dans une attaque surprise dont je ne serais sans doute pas gagnante.

Cependant, je ne peux tolérer d'avantage qu'il me regarde sans rien faire alors que je conserve les yeux fermés en faisant semblant d'ignorer tout de ma situation, je n'en peux plus de jouer le jeu, feindre n'a jamais été ma principale qualité bien que je sache mentir quand cela est nécessaire. Quand la vie est dure, on développe certaines capacités qui nous permettent de rester en vie...Mais maintenant que je me sais condamnée pourquoi faire semblant? Je ne peux plus me mentir et me dissimuler la vérité même si elle me fait mal: j'ai été vaincue, j'ai échoué. Et oui, cela fait mal.

_Foutue fierté que je possède. Mon père m'aurait déjà frapper pour me corriger de cela !  
_  
-**Quoi ? Qui y a-t-il encore ? Cela ne vous suffit-il pas que je sois ici, il faut en plus que vous reveniez toutes les heures voir si je ne me suis pas échappée ?! **craché-je avec amertume en acceptant enfin de le dévisager  
-**Pourquoi tant de haine ? Vous aurais-je parlé méchamment ? **répondit-il en haussant les sourcils surpris  
-**Cessez ce petit jeu avec moi! Vous revenez pour me narguer et...Vous m'exaspérez ! Si je n'étais pas derrière ces barreaux je...  
-Vous ? **coupe-t-il amusé, **je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous comptiez faire si vous étiez libre.  
-...**

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'elfe qui ne cesse de me dévisager, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux semblent animés d'une lueur malicieuse, un feu dansant scintille dans son regard, un regard de braise et brûlant...Une flamme que l'on dit, ne jamais s'éteindre et devenir chaque fois plus ardente. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis enfermée ici, je suis contente que des barreaux nous séparent lui et moi...  
-**Et bien ? Auriez-vous perdu vos mots Arya ? **insiste-t-il  
-**Aryanna. Je m'appelle Aryanna pas Arya, **corrigé-je en fronçant les sourcils. Enfant, je me souviens que mon nez se retroussait aussi lorsque je faisais cela; j'espère que depuis le temps cela a changé...  
-**Vous m'avez pourtant dit que...  
-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mes amis et ma famille m'appellent Arya et jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous ne faite partie d'aucune de ces catégories, **achevé-je d'une voix dure en relevant un peu plus la tête.

Ma réponse semble le décontenancer, son sourire vacille avant de s'éteindre. Serais-je cruelle ? Non, seulement juste. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être sympathique avec Legolas qui demeure mon bourreau...

_Alors pourquoi ai-je un pincement au cœur ?  
_  
Peut être est-ce à cause de son regard, ce fameux regard toujours posé sur moi...  
-**Puis-je savoir ce que j'ai de si intéressant ? Depuis que vous êtes là, vous ne cessez de me dévisager. Ne niez pas, je vous ai vu me regarder, **déclaré-je en posant un bras sur l'une de mes hanches**  
-C'est justement là le problème Arya. Il y a une différence entre voir et observer... En l'occurrence je vous observe, **explique Legolas lentement  
-**Qu'elle est la différence ? **demandé-je incrédule sentant ma témérité vaciller.  
-**La différence, c'est qu'en observant quelqu'un plutôt que simplement se contenter de le voir ou de le regarder, on apprend à connaître cette personne. On apprend à reconnaître ses points forts et ses points faibles. Etudier la physionomie d'une personne et son langage corporel aide à mieux la cerner...Plus qu'avec des paroles amères qu'elle profère envers son interlocuteur, **continue Legolas en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase me faisant rougir.  
-**Et donc ? Qu'avez-vous appris sur moi ? **fais-je soudainement intéressée  
-**Je vous apprendrai ça le moment venu, **achève-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller...

Il me plante là, une fois de plus. Même si je sais que c'est temporaire, je me surprends à regretter le départ de l'elfe. Je regarde la longue silhouette masculine s'éloigner, les cheveux blonds flotter dans son dos. Des cheveux semblables aux blés que l'on laisse chercher durant l'été avec Shana...  
Même si ses vêtements sont épais, on devine facilement un corps bien dessiné et bien proportionné derrière le tissus. Je frissonne avant de me détourner de la grille...

* * *

_Legolas_

Aryanna est une femme étrange. Elle m'intéresse beaucoup. Père m'a laissé me charger de son cas et de disposer d'elle comme il me plaira...Je compte bien en profiter. C'est l'une des rares femmes à me dévisager sans ciller et à m'adresser la parole sans gêne. Je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris tout à l'heure, c'était la première fois que l'on me parle comme ça, même le capitaine de la garde pourtant plus âgé que moi et plus expérimenté n'ose pas me regarder trop longtemps, quant à m'adresser la parole mieux vaut ne pas y penser.  
Plus je songe à cette femme, plus je ressens le désir de l'avoir près de moi, le désir de la faire mienne me traverse plus d'une fois l'esprit quand je ne la vois pas. Je ne suis pas encore capable de dire si je ressens des sentiments pour elle ou si ce n'est que du désir pur et simple, de la passion charnelle sans aucune autre forme d'explication.  
Je compte bien prendre mon temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaître d'avantage pour être fixé.

Je suis légèrement en retard -c'est la fête de Mereth en Gilith- et je ne suis toujours pas préparé pour la réception or j'ai la place d'honneur aux côtés du roi. Une fois de plus je me retrouverai sans cavalière mais peut m'importe. Je quitte le donjon d'un pas rapide, songeant que mon père me fera mander si je suis pas présent pour son discours. Je gagne ma chambre et revêts la tunique blanche préparée quelques heures plutôt.  
Au moins ai-je été assez raisonnable pour la préparer...  
Je profite aussi du peu de temps que j'ai pour refaire ma tresse avant de partir en direction de la grande salle. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point les préparatifs ont avancés depuis le début de l'après-midi. La musique résonne de partout et les femmes ont revêtu leur plus belles robes pour l'occasion, les sourires et les rires sont présents sur tous les visages. Une ambiance conviviale des plus simples et des plus chaudes. Sans véritable raison, je me surprends à sourire également. Des lampions sont accrochés sur les arbres pour éclairer un minium l'endroit bien que la voûte céleste reste la principale source de lumière dans cette salle à ciel ouvert. Telles de petites torches ou de précieux diamants, la nuit s'est parée de sa plus belle ceinture d'étoiles pour l'occasion, illuminant le ciel comme jamais.  
Il y a quelques chose de différent...Quelque chose de différent par rapport aux autres années.

J'aperçois mon père m'adressant un signe de la main depuis l'estrade qui surplombe la salle et je le rejoins d'un pas tranquille. Lui aussi est magnifique pour la fête, les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière il conserve néanmoins son visage froid et dur que je lui connais d'ordinaire. Me voyant m'approcher, ses lèvres s'étirent en un demi sourire qui me surprend. Jamais je n'ai vu sur les traits de mon père une forme de joie, cette réaction me trouble, quelque chose ne va pas. Le roi m'invite à prendre place à ses côtés d'un signe de la main et je m'empresse d'obéir. Son regard se porte à nouveau sur la fête mais ses yeux paraissent plongés dans le vide, lorsqu'il est comme ça c'est qu'il songe à quelque chose d'important. Je contemple mon père du coin de l'œil avant de prendre la parole, n'y tenant plus:  
-**Puis-je avoir connaissance de la chose qui semble vous rendre si heureux ? **demandé-je incrédule  
-**Dans peu de temps mon fils...Dans peu de temps, **répond-il simplement

Non satisfait de sa réponse, je me concentre avec difficulté sur les chants et la musique qui semblent avoir pris possession de tout l'endroit jusqu'à ce qu'une femme, une jeune elfe magnifique aux cheveux blonds ondulés vienne m'interpeller:  
-**Vous dansez mon prince ? **interroge-t-elle avec un sourire  
-**Certainement ma dame, **dis-je pour quitter l'estrade où je me sens oppresser

Le sourire de la jeune elfe s'agrandit alors qu'elle me prend par la main pour m'entraîner au centre de la salle avec vivacité. Je suis surpris par tant d'assurance, bien qu'Aryanna m'ai un peu initié en cette matière si peu commune aux femmes d'ordinaire. Je prends délicatement la taille et la main de l'elfe qui pose sur moi un regard qui en dit long sur ses intentions. Habituellement, je ne suis pas contre ce genre de regards, l'habitude que j'ai de susciter ces sentiments chez le sexe opposé ne me gène en rien, seulement aujourd'hui quelque chose me semble bizarre. Cette jeune elfe je l'ai déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises, pourtant ce soir là quelque chose de différent anime son regard. Je ne peux que tressaillir devant le comportement de cette demoiselle qui en tire aussitôt avantage:  
-**Vous troublerez-je mon prince ? **demande-t-elle d'une voix douce et profonde  
-**Ce n'est pas vous...Je pense à quelqu'un d'autre, **fais-je simplement

Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, je pense réellement à quelqu'un d'autre, à une personne qui n'est pas ici près de moi mais dont j'aimerais savoir la présence même si je ne la vois pas de mes propres yeux. Je ne demande qu'une chose pour le moment: trouver un moyen de m'échapper de l'emprise de cette femme qui se fait de plus en plus doucereuse. Je repère Aegnor un peu plus loin et en profite pour fausser compagnie à ma partenaire:  
-**Veuillez bien m'excusez j'ai quelqu'un à voir...**

Délaissant la jeune femme qui parait sincèrement choquée, je rejoins Aegnor un fidèle ami de toujours entre autre responsable des coups et blessures du frère d'Aryanna, accoudé près de la table garnie de boissons et de nourriture. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'Aryanna ne fasse jamais sa connaissance ou elle serait bien capable de lui arracher les yeux... Il ne semble nullement heureux mais non plus mécontent d'être ici, Aegnor n'a jamais laissé entrevoir ses vrais sentiments ce que je lui envie malgré ma position. J'indique ma présence par une tape légère sur l'épaule:  
-**Legolas! Comment allez-vous ce soir mon prince ? **s'enquiert-il avec bienveillance en se retournant pour me faire face.**  
-Pas de cela entre nous ami. Dis-moi plutôt que tu peux m'aider, **imploré-je presque  
-**Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce à propos de votre père ?  
-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Toute la communauté ne parle que de cela! N'êtes-vous toujours pas au courant ? **demande-t-il surpris par mon ignorance

Mon ami n'a pas le temps de répondre que mon père se lève et, surplombant l'assemblée, annonce d'une voix très claire coupant court à la musique:  
-**Chers elfes ! Le temps est maintenant venu de vous faire une annonce...  
-Mettez-vous au centre de la salle mon prince,** ordonne Aegnor d'un ton qui ne laisse place à aucune discussion.  
Ne me sentant pas d'humeur à riposter ne sachant rien de la situation, je décide de gagner comme conseillé le centre de la salle où je retrouve la jeune elfe qui me sourit de nouveau...J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Mon père continue son discours:  
-**Je suis heureux de vous annoncer les fiançailles de mon fils Legolas avec la jeune Laurelin. L'union sera célébrer très prochainement, lorsque les promis auront fixés la date!**

Le discours s'achève sous une salve d'applaudissement que je n'écoute pas, encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle dont je n'avais pas même soupçonné l'existence. Plusieurs elfes se regroupent pour me féliciter ainsi que Laurelin qui semble particulièrement heureuse et fière de cette union. Ne pouvant plus supporter ce vacarme incessant je quitte la salle sans même m'inquiéter de savoir si les autres continuent d'applaudir ou non. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai rien vu de ce qui se tramait autour de moi ? Je pense avec sarcasme à la remarque que j'ai faite à Aryanna la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

_La différence entre regarder et observer hein ? Je crois que j'ai besoin de revoir certaines choses..._

* * *

_Réponse REVIEWS:_

**Cannelle-Black:  
**_Re ! ^^ Et bien oui Shana est disons, la plus solitaire de la famille mais tu la découvriras mieux dans les chapitres suivants. Je compte bien lui donner de l'importance. Elle fera une apparition assez régulièrement car avec Hansel, ils seront les seuls à décrire la vie au village.__  
_

**Waina:  
**_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur des chapitres ^^ Ils seront plus longs, je les écris à l'avance comme ça je peux revenir dessus et les compléter quand je veux pour ajouter un détail ou une action. Les premiers chapitres -donc ceux-ci- sont justes là pour mettre en forme l'histoire pour ainsi dire, maintenant que les personnages sont présentés et que l'intrigue commence à être mise en place, mes chapitres vont être plus longs et plus détaillés, sauf ceux d'Aryanna pour le moment puisqu'elle est encore enfermée et hum, dans une cellule, on ne peut pas faire grand chose xD.  
Au plaisir de te revoir une fois de plus ;)_

**Nita:**  
_Coucou! Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu toi mais t'inquiètes, je poste la suite assez régulièrement si tu veux revenir ;)  
_  
P-S: Au passage, en parlant de suite, je n'ai pas réellement de fréquence de publication, entre le lycée et tout faut que je trouve le temps. J'ai deux semaines de vac' pour le moment donc je publierai assez vite mais ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre tous les deux jours ensuite!

Lhena


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4: La curiosité est un vilain défaut.  
**

* * *

_Shana_

Le soleil me réveille ce matin bien que les fenêtres soient fermées. Il fallut que les rayons du soleil passent au travers du seul interstice de la fenêtre et tombent comme par hasard sur mon visage. Je ne me permet pas de me plaindre, je n'ai que trop dormi en ayant négliger trop de tâches qui avaient besoin de moi la veille. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans mes habitudes de remettre au lendemain les choses que je peux faire le jour même. Je baille et m'étire lentement en me remémorant les événements de la veille. Tout me revient en mémoire, au début par brides puis par bloc entier: l'enlèvement d'Aryanna, les blessures d'Hansel, la réaction de nos parents... Un jour qu'elle n'est plus là. J'ai cet affreux sentiment de croire que la maison se fait de plus en plus vide. Autrefois Aryanna y a mis un peu d'ambiance bien qu'elle n'est pas très souriante, mais maintenant je ne retiens que trop sa présence et remarque son absence. Ressentir cette absence fait d'autant plus mal.  
J'ai l'impression qu'une petite main au fond de moi s'amuse à remonter tout mon corps pour venir me pincer le coeur pour me faire davantage souffrir, comme si cela ne suffisait déjà pas assez.

_Je ne suis pas tombée, je ne suis pas blessée. Je ne saigne pas...Alors dis-moi Arya, pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ?_

Mon regard embué se pose sur la chaise où trône ma robe délaissée de la veille. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de la plier, me contentant juste de la jeter sur la chaise sans me poser plus de question ... Je peux me permettre de la remettre, elle n'a pas de plis et je ne l'ai pas vraiment salie hier voir pas du tout . Bataillant avec vivacité contre les cordons de la robe, je parviens enfin à nouer mon corsage bien que mes doigts ont eu du mal à trouver où va quoi et avec quoi. Le plancher craque sous mes pas constat que je fais pour la première fois alors que je m'avance dans le couloir refermant la porte derrière moi. La maison étant vieille et en bois, cela s'explique assez facilement bien que les pluies de l'année passée ont laissé quelques séquelles aux planches ayant pris l'eau, s'effeuillant encore sous nos doigts lorsque on les effleure sans prendre garde.

Je porte mes pas vers le rez-de-chaussée où m'attend une multitude de tâches ménagères. Je me souviens de notre enfance, des rires et des cris qui animaient cette maison bien que tout cela semble loin aujourd'hui et pas seulement à cause de l'enlèvement d'Aryanna. Tellement de choses ont changé en si peu de temps sans que nous n'en ayant seulement conscience. On ne remarque le changement que lorsque celui a opéré et rien, plus rien, ne peut le faire changer à nouveau...

_Bien, cessons les divagations, j'ai des choses importantes à faire qui nécessitent toute mon attention..._

Je me dirige directement vers la cuisine et termine la vaisselle négligée la veille. Le contact de l'eau gelée sur mes doigts ,me fait le même effet qu'une lame acérée venant m'écorcher et je sors instantanément de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel j'étais alors il y a quelques secondes. Je laisse Hansel dormir, plus de temps il passera au lit plutôt que dehors, moins j'aurais à m'occuper de lui, c'est donc une charge en moins. Dit de cette façon, cela peut paraître cruel mais la vie n'est pas juste alors pourquoi, serais-je indulgente ? Mes parents sont absents une fois de plus, se levant très tôt le matin pour ne rentrer que tard dans la nuit. Il me semble ne jamais les avoir vu ces derniers temps ou très rarement. J'imagine que c'est la seule façon pour eux d'échapper à cette réalité douloureuse, la seule chose à laquelle ils peuvent se rattacher en se disant qu'elle ne changera pas, que cette routine qu'est la leur leur prend suffisamment de temps pour les empêcher de broyer du noir...Je les envie tellement, nous n'avons pas cette chance Hansel et moi.

Le village est bien animé ces jours-ci, la populace s'acharne à terminer de ramasser les récoltes pour le marché annuel qui se déroulera dans quelques semaines, après les pluies saisonnières comme à l'accoutumé. La date n'a jamais été réellement fixée, les pluies ne tombant jamais au même moment. A moins que la raison de cette agitation ne soit toute autre...Mais quel serait l'intérêt pour le village ? Pourquoi se réjouirait-il autant ? Depuis près de cent ans sinon plus, que les hommes habitent la forêt,le roi Thranduil n'a jamais donné une seule bonne raison de voir le bonheur s'afficher sur nos visages. Nous aurons plus de chances de voir nos rêves se réaliser que d'espérer obtenir de nouveaux privilèges du roi... Donc ce n'est pas la joie qui anime ces cœurs.

Déambulant entre les dédales de rues et de ruelles construites de la main même des villageois avant nous, je ne me concentre uniquement que sur mes pas raisonnant contre la rue pavée et mes songes qui emplissent ma tête. Soudain, je sens quelque chose me heurter et me retrouve sur le sol avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé, la violence du choc chassant brutalement l'air de mes poumons. Une main me saisit avec force et me remet sur pied comme si j'avais été une plume ou une simple feuille d'arbre.

**-Shana! Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu ... Faut dire que tu n'es pas très grande, **fait Jon joyeusement en m'ébouriffant les cheveux en souriant.  
**-****Ce ****n'est pas une façon de parler aux femmes ...surtout celle que l'on vient de renverser! Sinon que se passe-t-il ici, tout le monde semble plus agité que les autres années, **demandé-je pour changer de sujet tout en me massant la tête  
-**On prévoit d'ouvrir le marché plus tôt cette année****,** explique Jon dont le visage vient de se rembrunir à ces paroles  
**-Pour quelle raison ? D'ordinaire nous avons l'habitude d'attendre que les pluies saisonnières passent! Si jamais elles tombent plus tôt que prévu**** ... Tout est perdu pour tout le monde, les récoltes et... ****Il ne s'agit pas ****de ...**  
- **C'est le roi qui l'a ordonné****,** coupe Jon d'une voix dure et sèche, **il a fait passer le message très tôt ce matin demandant d'accélérer l'ouverture du marché pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer après. ****Certes, c'est un ordre royal, mais les gens ne sont pas dupes, ils savent qu'il y a un sous-entendu derrière cette annonce, qu'une raison officieuse se cache derrière cette annonce.  
**-. **Penses-tu à quelque chose de particulier, **fais-je doucement  
- **Non, rien n'est suffisamment sûr pour émettre un jugement, aussi faux soit-il. Les rumeurs sont inexistantes, il n'y a pas la moindre allusion à quoique ce soit. Bon excuse-moi, je vais devoir te laisser. Je dois rejoindre mon père pour m'occuper du bétail et lui annoncer la nouvelle pour savoir si nous devons embaucher quelqu'un cette année ou si nous forcerons seulement le rythme de travail.**

Jon me salut de la main d'avant de marcher d'un pas vif en direction de chez lui, de l'autre côté de la ville, du côté Sud du village, là où l'herbe est assez abondante et verte pour le bétail. C'est un vieil ami de la famille, à peine plus âgé qu'Aryanna, il était notre voisin avant que nous déménagions voilà quatre ou cinq ans à présent. Le père Jon possède de très beaux animaux dont il parvient à tirer un bon bénéfice chaque année. Il ne vit que de cela, mais ses bêtes sont d'une qualité insurpassable, au point que même les elfes viennent acheter ses animaux contre une coquette somme d'argent qui lui permet de subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Je ne peux que faire éloge de cela, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre de notre situation non plus: mon père travaille travaille dans les champs tous les jours, il y cultive des légumes en grande quantité ainsi que des céréales sur une plus petite parcelle de terre.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas suffisant, les plantes ont besoin d'avantage de temps pour pousser et s'embellir, or nous ne disposons pas de ce temps ce qui fait que nos légumes ne sont pas aussi beaux qu'espérés. Les jours de marchés, nous faisons malgré tout de très bon bénéfices bien que les céréales soient plus vendu que les légumes qui restent moins chers à l'achat en graine, tout est bon à prendre ...  
Tout ceci sans prendre en compte le braconnage d'Aryanna qui réussit à rapporter une belle somme d'argent en vendant ce qu'il faut à qui il faut. Mais ce n'est pas tout, ma mère vend de l'hydromel fait de sa propre main, ses principaux clients sont ceux de l'auberge dans laquelle elle travaille à la sortie de le ville Ouest, mais beaucoup d'adeptes elfiques prétendent que son alcool est l'un des meilleurs de toute la contrée bien que l'idée d'en goûter ne m'a jamais traverser l'esprit pour vérifier ces dires.  
Quant à moi, je me contente de confectionner des vêtements grâce au matériel que me fournissent les clients ou tout simplement grâce au tissus que ma mère m'achète. Hansel, pour sa part, a une voix qui porte loin, pour attirer des gens sur nos étals, cela reste la meilleure solution.  
Pour ainsi dire, nous servons tous à quelque chose.  
Les jours de marchés restent donc une bénédiction pour n'importe qui ici, bien qu'il est possible d'acheter tous ces produits les autres jours de l'année sauf que le prix n'est pas aussi intéressant que la quantité proposée...C'est une question de "rentabilité" en quelque sorte.

A cause de toute cette agitation, j'ai oublié la raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici. J'ai mon sac vide pendouillant à mon épaule droite...

_Concentre-toi ma petite! Cela va te revenir..._

__En l'occurrence non, cela ne me revient pas, et l'idée de dépenser de l'argent inutilement pour des choses dont nous n'avons sans doute pas besoin me répugne. Quitte à perdre du temps, au lieu de retourner à la maison, je vais essayer de glaner plus d'informations sur cette fameuse avancée du marché. Après tout, cela me concerne aussi ...  
Effectivement comme l'a dit Jon, la présence royale est très perceptible: des gardes elfiques aux visages solennels et froids sont postés un peu partout sur la Grand-Place, surveillant nos faits et gestes d'un œil attentif bien qu'aucune émotion ne semble transparaître sur leur visage. J'imagine que pour eux le temps étant une chose relative et sans importance, les jours deviennent une habitude continuelle et lassante. Nous observer ainsi pendant un jour, un mois, un an, ne doit être qu'une chose rébarbative, un ordre comme un autre. Si seulement nous aussi, nous pouvions avoir tout le temps que nous voudrions, tout ceci ne serait que futilité...  
Tournant près de l'auberge dans laquelle travaille ma mère, je me dirige dans la direction opposée des personnes trop occupées à s'organiser par le marché pour daigner s'intéresser à moi. Les quartiers proches de la frontière devraient ainsi m'être plus utiles aussi bien que plus dangereux. Je tâcherai de me tenir loin des endroit sombres comme me disait Hansel enfant pour me taquiner.  
_  
_

Je gagne assez rapidement la zone en question bien que cela ne soit pas la porte à côté, j'ai pour habitude de marché d'un pas vif et régulier. Maintenant à qui m'adresser, telle est la question, j'ai beau vivre au village depuis ma naissance, je ne connais pas tout le monde, la population y est trop importante pour connaître chaque personne. Dans quelques années peut être que la notion de "village" sera remplacée par "ville" pour caractériser notre situation et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, je serais encore en vie pour le voir de mes propres yeux.  
Je pense rentrer dans la seule taverne de l'endroit, avec l'auberge de ma mère, c'est le seul endroit où il est possible de boire de l'alcool. Et comme tout le monde le sait, les hommes parlent souvent trop sous l'effet de la boisson...Les hommes et les elfes si toutefois j'ai la chance d'en croiser ivres.

La taverne en question nommée "La Pomme d'Argent" est comme toutes les habitations et autres bâtiments de petite importance: en bois. Ce même bois est récolté dans la forêt alentour, quand la population se fait trop grande, le roi nous autorise à abattre des arbres pour les constructions mais uniquement si besoin oblige, les elfes étant très proches de la nature, ils n'abattraient pas les arbres sans raison valable...Nous ne sommes pas, une raison valable à leurs yeux, voilà comment il faut concevoir la chose.  
Les fenêtres laissent entrevoir de la lumière à l'intérieur bien que la lumière du jour aurait pleinement servie à éclairer toute la bâtisse, mais également des cris et des rires venant du cœur.  
Une bonne ambiance me direz-vous, une ambiance chaleureuse et chaude comme espérée dans une taverne.  
A première vue, tout pourrait réellement exister, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas quand on sait que la majorité des hommes viennent ici boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance, boire jusqu'à oublier les problèmes de leur vie, oublier le chagrin. Pas quand on sait qu'ensuite ils commettent des actes impardonnables...Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé de ces histoires de suicides, d'hommes pendus dans leur propre domicile; de ces femmes battues par leur propre famille et/ou violées par leur mari ou un inconnu; des histoires de meurtres dans les rues ?  
Pour ma part, je me contente de fermer les oreilles à ces histoires, bien qu'il est impossible de les ignorer. La notion de bonheur n'existe pas, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un cercle vicieux ou on a plus à perdre qu'à gagner. Non, cette ambiance n'est rien de plus qu'un masque, un autre faux-semblant que rien ne pourra changer.

Rabattant la capuche du manteau emprunté à Hansel avant de partir -celui avec la doublure en peau d'écureuil et de lapin chassés par Aryanna et confectionné par mes soins- je respire un bon coup et pousse la porte d'un coup sec. Je m'arrête net devant l'entrée et plisse le nez de dégoût. Je suis assaillie de toute part par cette odeur omniprésente d'alcool, de tabac que j'identifierai comme du Langoulet. Je pense que le plus horrible c'est l'odeur humaine qui m'empoisonne les narines et m'oblige à m'essuyer les yeux pleins de larmes.

_Heureusement que je suis petite comme l'a dit Jon...J'aurais au moins l'avantage de pouvoir me glisser partout!_

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière désormais, mais où commencer cependant ? La logique voudrait que je me dirige en premier lieu au comptoir, aussi porté-je mes pas en direction de celui-ci en espérant tomber sur une conversation intéressante, sous les regards indiscrets des hommes me jetant des regards à la fois soupçonneux mais aussi gênant. Je réprime une autre grimace de dégoût et me faufile en esquivant habilement les mains baladeuses qui cherchent à m'atteindre. Je m'efforce coûte que coûte de garder mon objectif en tête, m'obligeant à marcher et ne pas détaler comme un lapin vers la sortie... N'ont-ils pas honte tous ces hommes, de jeter leur dévolu sur une fille telle que moi ? Je suis sincèrement trop jeune...

Des chopes de bières fusent dans toute la salle mais surtout au comptoir alors que je m'efforce d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose, de discerner LA phrase qui me permettra de comprendre tout ce qui se trame ici. Cette phrase, je l'obtiens par le directeur de la taverne qui, tout en essuyant des plats d'un œil morne, parle à deux elfes assis en face de lui:  
-**Bien sûr que je suis capable d'assurer la livraison d'alcool pour le mariage royal. L'auberge "Ecarlate" ne fournit pas de meilleur alcool que le mien...Moins fort.**

_Alors c'est pour ça...Le mariage royal...  
_  
Ayant eu ce que je voulais, je m'éclipse discrètement mais une main s'abat sur mon épaule me ramenant brusquement contre le comptoir:  
-**Et bien alors gamine...On est bien loin de la maison non ?**

* * *

REVIEWS:

_Waaa un chapitre très long pour un seul POV o.O Bref, sérieusement :3_

**LegolasKili:**  
_Coucou toi! C'est la première fois que je te vois ^^ Ca fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes ici ! Merci avant tout :P Je manque à toutes mes manières déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup xD. J'espère que la suite sera aussi original que le début ;)  
A plus :)_

**Toutouille:**  
_Haha merci ^^ J'essayerai de poster assez rapidement mais la flemme est assez forte en fait :P_

**Waitingfora:  
**_Toi aussi tu es une nouvelle tête ! ^^ Bienvenue à toi alors :)  
__Je t'avoue que pour le style d'écriture j'avais des doutes au début mais tu me rassures là :3_

**Waina:**  
_Haha Legy ! c'est mignon comme surnom :'3 Je tiens à dire que j'ai hâte d'écrire la réaction d'Arya :3_

INSTANT PS:  
Vous avez été beaucoup à me dire que vous étiez, comme moi, de grands fans de GOT, aussi posterai-je dans des chapitres des références à la série. Pour ceux qui connaissent,  
je vous propose un petit jeu: deviner les références faites. Elles peuvent porter sur un personnage ou une citation. Les chapitres concernés ne seront bien entendu pas indiqués :3

_Valar Morghulis ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5: Le prix de la liberté.**

* * *

_Aryanna_

Je me souviens d'Hansel enfant, il voulait systématiquement venir avec moi à la chasse. Je n'avais alors que onze ans mais je trouvais déjà cela ridicule et complètement insensé, voir entièrement suicidaire. D'ailleurs tout le monde trouvait cela ridicule: le fait que j'aille dans la forêt et que je franchisse les frontières, le fait que j'incite les plus jeunes à faire de même... Je me souviens encore aujourd'hui des regards noirs que l'on me jetait et que l'on continue à me jeter chaque fois que je croise quelqu'un dans la rue. Ils peuvent bien tous se la jouer "prudents" mais personne ne me jette dehors quand je viens la gibecière pleine à craquer et des prix plus que raisonnable pour la qualité. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de garder à l'esprit que rien ne me protège hormis cette satisfaction de la clientèle aussi mince et fine qu'une corde.

Je remercie chaque jour le ciel de n'avoir été dénoncée par personne. Si jamais les elfes avaient fait passer un message quant à la dénonciation de la personne braconnant sur leurs terres, je peux être sûre que je serais ici depuis bien longtemps...Et morte. Beaucoup de gens iraient jusqu'à tuer, voler, dénoncer pour un peu d'argent, tout s'achète quand on a les moyens de se l'offrir.

_Aurais-je une chance de racheter ma vie ? Si oui, à quel prix ? Une vie ne vaut rien, mais rien ne vaut la vie...  
_  
J'espère seulement qu'Hansel ne cherche pas à commettre des folies actuellement et que Shana parvienne à le raisonner si toutefois il tente quelque chose d'insensé. J'aurais dut plus m'occuper d'elle aussi, je ne l'ai que trop négligé parce qu'elle avait l'air de mieux s'en sortir...Ca n'était pas une raison valable, aujourd'hui je le sais, et si j'ai la chance de pouvoir recouvrer la liberté je tâcherai de combler ce vide que j'ai laissé auprès de ma soeur. C'est assez étrange ne trouvez-vous pas ? Je parle comme si Shana et Hansel avait été mes propres enfants...En quelque sorte ils le sont, petite déjà, nos parents avaient besoin de travailler beaucoup, j'ai développé une forme de maturité précoce que j'ai transformé en sorte d'amour et de protection maternelle. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ces deux-là, ils sont tout ce que je possède de plus précieux avant mon arc et mes flèches.

_Tel un loup protégerait sa meute._

J'ai froid, je frissonne, mais je reste assise par terre bien que le sol soit humide, à contempler mes pieds d'un œil absent. J'ignore si Legolas va venir me rendre visite, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule aujourd'hui. Peut être, si je ravale ma fierté, aurais-je le courage de lui demander de me laisser sortir, rien que quelques instants, et marcher quelques pas dans le couloir avant de revenir docilement dans ma cellule comme un chien bien dressé retournerait à la maison si on lui en donne l'ordre... Je suis tombée bien bas.  
De toute façon, il faudra bien que je lui parle, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander de me ravitailler en eau et en nourriture, je n'ai presque plus rien. Je soupire et enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux. Combien de temps encore ?

Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et pose ma tête au creux de mes genoux et contemple le noir qui se forme progressivement autour de moi alors que je ferme les yeux. La mort ressemblerait-elle à ça ? A une vaste étendue de vide, sans début ni fin, sans rien d'autre que du noir pour seul paysage ? Le néant... Si jamais c'est le cas, il va falloir que je m'habitue très vite à cette sensation de vide et de silence...

_Tout homme doit mourir..._

•○•○•○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○••○•○•

-**Aryanna ?**

Une main m'effleure l'épaule et je me redresse en sursaut, peut être trop vite et trop fort car ma tête se heurte contre le mur derrière moi en un bruit assourdissant avec une extrême violence. Je me masse généreusement la tête qui retombe entre mes genoux en me mordant les lèvres pour me retenir de crier et de pleurer de douleur alors que tout semble tourner autour de moi. La même main commence à me caresser la tête, frôlant parfois la mienne, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes bien que je sens dans sa voix qu'elle se retient de rire. Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à discerner la personne à qui appartient la voix et la main, mais je pense savoir déjà qui il s'agit: Legolas.

Je parviens à me redresser, lentement cette fois, et tombe nez à nez avec Legolas qui se tient très près de moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, un sourire éclairant son visage elfique le rendant plus beau:  
-** Vous allez bien ? Votre tête a fait un bruit assez...incroyable. Cela a résonné dans tout le donjon...Haha, pardonnez-moi de rire mais c'était assez drôle à voir. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait peur et de vous avoir causé cette bosse par la même occasion.  
-Que faites-vous ici ? Je veux dire avec moi ici, dans cette cellule, **réussis-je à articuler  
-**Je vous ai vu la tête dans les genoux sans bouger, j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave vous étiez arrivé, **explique doucement Legolas  
-**Donc vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? **interrogé-je sur un air de défi  
-**Pourquoi cela semble-t-il vous choquez ? Je ne vous veux pas spécialement du mal, **commence-t-il en rapprochant sa tête de mon oreille, ses cheveux venant chatouiller ma peau, **sauf si vous m'obligez à vous en faire.**

Il ponctue sa phrase d'une voix grave et dur et je sens une pression le long de mon dos. Une légère douleur irradie le bas de mon crâne: Legolas tire lentement mais fortement sur mes cheveux. Je réprime une grimace mais pour m'éviter du mal inutilement, je suis le mouvement de la force qui m'entraîne vers le bas. Ma tête se pose doucement sur l'épaule du prince elfique et je trésaille sans prononcer le moindre mot, tout juste si je m'autorise à respirer.  
-**Pas aussi sauvage que l'on pourrait le croire, **murmure-t-il contre ma tête d'une voix douce  
-**Ne vous faites pas d'illusions mon prince, je veux juste sortir d'ici, **répondis-je avec la même voix  
-**Et si je vous dis que cela est possible ? En prime avec la tête sur les épaules...  
**-**Que voulez-vous dire ? **questionné-je intriguée  
-**Je vous laisserai sortir, retourner à votre vie d'avant, mais sous certaines conditions seulement, **explique-t-il en se dégageant de moi.

Le choc contre le mur n'a pas finit de me torturer le crâne, je le constate lorsque Legolas se lève pour se poster devant moi, ma tête me tourne et j'ai l'impression de voir flou. En réalité la seule chose que je vois pour le moment, c'est une multitude de petits points noirs qui s'amusent à m'obstruer la vue de l'elfe qui me tend une main blanche, parfaite, les doigts fins, sans aucune cicatrice apparente. Je le regarde sans vraiment le voir et essaye de me redresser, lentement au début, pour ne pas m'affaler, mais je n'accepte pas sa main, je n'ai pas besoin de lui me relever.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, sous l'effet de la peur pour la vie de mon frère plus que pour ma propre vie, mais Legolas me domine d'une bonne tête et demie.

Beaucoup d'hommes me surpassent au village, mon père avant tout homme mais même Hansel qui n'a pourtant pas fini de grandir, bizarrement je suis surprise de savoir que lui aussi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'impressionne autant...  
Je sens son regard me déshabiller et frissonne comme si j'étais réellement nue devant lui. Pourquoi me fait-il autant d'effet ? D'autant plus que seulement quelques centimètres nous sépare, une distance bien mince et fragile...  
Je le toise de ma petite taille, me demandant de quelle folie est en proie son esprit -ou le mien je ne saurai dire- et quels avantages il pourrait tirer de ma libération.

_Le roi en sait-il d'ailleurs quelque chose ?  
_  
Je me doute que non, autrement jamais il n'aurait tolérer que son fils vienne me voir encore moins pour me libérer, il le fait sans doute en cachette. Si jamais Thranduil l'apprend, je serais sans doute morte dans les minutes qui suivent mais au moins aurais-je quitté cet endroit maudis...  
-**Sous quelles conditions ? **déclaré-je d'une voix neutre en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine.

* * *

_Legolas_

Je ne me suis pas attendu à ce qu'Aryanna coopère aussi facilement à ma plus grande surprise. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire mais je me dois de garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'a pas encore accepté...Mais pourquoi refuserait-elle ? Lorsque l'on offre la liberté à un prisonnier, celui-ci ne la refuse pas, jamais il ne dira "Non, laissez-moi seul dans ma cellule", ça n'est dans le caractère de personne, d'aucun être vivant, même pour moi.  
De plus, Aryanna vient du Nord, elle en a le nom, le tempérament, elle est comme un animal sauvage et comme tous ces animaux, ils ne peuvent pas restés en cage, comme un loup des montagnes. Elle respire la vie et la liberté, le courage lui manque pour se laisser mourir ici seule et loin de sa famille, sachant que c'est pour elle que ma jeune captive s'est donnée autant de mal, elle voudra forcément la revoir une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour un adieu. Elle ne refusera pas cette main que je lui tends.

-**Sous mes conditions bien entendu.  
-Bien, et quelles sont-elles ?** demande-t-elle impatiente  
-**Il y a une clairière abandonnée à quelques lieues d'ici, je dois vous y voir une fois par semaine. Bien entendu, je peux gagner la zone en quelques minutes alors ne me faites pas croire que vous y étiez si je ne vous y vois pas. Ensuite, je veux la moitié de vos récoltes prises dans la forêt: gibier, racines, plantes...  
-Certainement pas ! **s'écrit-elle vivement. **Vous ignorez tout le temps que je passe à faire tout ceci, ce qu'il faut entreprendre pour...Vous êtes ignobles, vous...Il ne s'agit pas que de moi !  
**-**Si justement, il ne s'agit que de vous. Tout ceci dépend de vous, de votre choix. Et si vous voulez que cela reste ainsi, que je ne mêle personne d'autre que vous à tout ça, vous ferez mieux de ne pas vous trompez dans votre choix, d'obéir, et de ne pas tenter de résister. Mais j'ai confiance: vous prendrez la bonne décision, **achevé-je avec un vois le regard de ma jeune prisonnière se rembrunir alors qu'elle cherche sûrement une alternative bien que je n'y consentirai pas.

Mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle acceptera, elle n'a pas le choix. Les secondes défilent sans qu'aucune forme de sentiment quelconque ne colore le visage d'Aryanna et je commence à penser qu'elle a réellement pu trouver une alternative ce qui m'effraie.  
Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je si peur de la voir s'échapper ? Malgré le peu de lumière de l'endroit je parviens à discerner ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleu nuit très foncés mais teintés de paillettes de nuances plus claires, comme si ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur étrange et malicieuse.

_ Le Souffle de l'hiver disent les légendes...Rares sont ceux qui le possède, mais ils acquièrent la capacité de se transformer en loup.  
_  
J'ignore si Arya est réellement capable de se changer en loup, toutefois je ne la laisserai pas m'échapper; qu'importe qu'elle arpente la forêt en tant qu'humaine ou non, sur deux ou quatre pattes. Je la retrouverai. Où quelle soit, ce territoire est mien et j'ai connaissance de toutes les cachettes possibles de la forêt. Du moins je l'espère.  
La jeune femme relève la tête et croise mon regard. Je ressens presque sa détresse, sa peine et sa peur comme si elles avaient été les miennes seulement je n'éprouve rien en retour. Aucun remord . Un elfe n'est pas un humain, autrement je me serais déjà noyé sous le poids des regrets.  
-**Y aurait-il autre chose ? **fait-elle doucement  
-**Non ce sera tout, **achevé-je de la même voix  
-**Marché conclu, faites-moi sortir.**

_La voilà, la bonne décision!  
_  
La fille du Nord n'est pas une idiote, elle sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle et pour les autres...  
Mais fait-elle tout cela pour elle ou pour protéger son maudis village ou son idiot de frère ?  
Je ne me laisserai pas gagner par la jalousie, ça serait beaucoup facile pour elle de me manipuler si elle s'en rend compte...Elle n'est pas idiote...  
Et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si je suis censé m'en réjouir ou non.

J'esquisse un sourire avant de désigner la porte du cachot grande ouverte de la paume de la main, et laisse ma captive récupérer sa liberté.  
Lentement, elle se lève, passe aussi loin de moi que l'autorise sa fierté et franchit la grille avec hésitation, comme un animal découvrant que la porte de sa cage vient d'être oubliée d'être fermée et qu'il a enfin la possibilité de s'échapper, mais que cette chance n'est là qu'une seule fois, que passée cette chance, il se peut qu'il ne la revoit jamais. Je la suis sans mot dire pour la conduire or de ces lieux qu'elle ne reverra plus.

Elle se dirige vers les escaliers principaux d'un pas confiant, comme si elle connaissait ces lieux depuis toujours pour les avoir arpenté des centaines de fois, ceux au-dessus de sa cellule par lesquels je viens ici généralement mais je la retiens par le bras avant qu'elle puisse poser son pied sur la première marche:  
-**Pas par ici Aryanna. Personne ne doit vous voir...  
**Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'emmène dans la dernière cellule, celle qui possède un passage secret pour avoir été une ancienne porte autrefois. Je fais glisser mes doigts contre la parois sous l'œil incompréhensif de la jeune femme qui se tient toujours à une distance respectable, distance que je pourrais réduire d'un simple pas si je le voulais. Je ne tente rien cependant, pas question d'alarmer la garde avec des cris de détresse même si l'idée de surprendre Arya me séduit de plus en plus.

Le passage finit par s'ouvrir sans trop de bruit, le mur s'écarte et laisse entrevoir une galerie souterraine autrefois empruntée par les nains qui entretenaient une bonne relation avec notre peuple. Epoque aujourd'hui révolue dont je n'ai aucun mal à me défaire. Les rares souvenirs que je garde de cette époque finissent de disparaître au fur et à mesure que je les remplace par d'autres plus récents. Ma mémoire est très sélective, je n'en fais pas un défaut mais une qualité: je me débarrasse des choses sans importances ou trop douloureuses...  
Je pénètre avant Aryanna pour être sûr que rien ne risque de s'effondrer, que ce soit au-dessus de nous qu'en dessous. Visiblement tout semble être parfaitement résistant, les années n'ont en rien altéré l'endroit, le temps ne vient pas à bout de tout finalement.

_Est-ce pour autant une bonne chose ?_

**-Doucement, on ne voit rien. Accrochez-vous à moi au besoin,** fais-je avec un sourire charmeur**  
**-**Je préférais tomber, **répond Arya du tac au tac.**  
-Ca n'est pas gentil de dire ça...  
-Non navrée de vous avoir vexé mon prince,**réplique-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle me devance une fois de plus sans m'accorder un regard. Je suis légèrement déstabiliser de son attitude et la suis des yeux alors qu'elle s'aventure dans le noir le plus complet. De dos, sa silhouette est magnifique, ses cheveux cascadent dans son dos d'une façon enivrante, au point d'avoir envie d'y glisser mes doigts et de dormir enfouit dans sa chevelure. Je me retiens, malgré cette envie irrésistible, d'esquisser le moindre geste compromettant et m'engage à sa suite. J'entends les mains d'Aryanna tâtonner contre les murs, sans doute pour conserver un équilibre certain mais aussi pour lui laisser le temps d'analyser le sol d'un pied aveugle.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

Nous finissons par sortir de la galerie après de longues minutes passées dans la pénombre en débouchant dans la forêt par le tronc creux d'un vieux chaîne millénaire, maître de la forêt bien avant mon père. Je sens de la surprise plus que de la joie, émaner du visage d'Aryanna avant même de le voir. Je m'attendais cependant à plus de joie...Les conditions que j'ai imposées y sont sûrement pour quelque chose mais qu'importe, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma position. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux.  
Aryanna se retourne vers moi et esquisse un demi-sourire gêné sans oser me regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois.  
-**Merci...Vous n'étiez pas obligé de le faire, pourtant vous l'avez fait.**

Je ne sais que répondre à cela, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Décidément je ne me voyais pas si impressionnable. Je suis surpris de tant de franchise venant d'elle qui ne cesse de me taquiner et de jouer avec moi...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: Fuite et vérité**

* * *

_Shana_

Je sens une main me saisir et me ramener brutalement contre le comptoir avant de me faire passer derrière celui-ci sans douceur. Je ne cris pas tant je suis surprise mais l'air s'échappe de ma bouche grande ouverte.  
-**Et bien alors gamine... On est bien loin de la maison non?**  
-**Lâchez-moi! Vous me faîtes mal, **répondis-je en tentant de me soustraire à cette étreinte.  
-**Haha, vous entendez ça vous autre ? La petite veut que je la lâche...Mais dis-moi gamine, pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
-Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas ? **je m'entends dire avec affront

Comment expliquer d'où me vient cette insolence digne d'Aryanna ? Comment ai-je fait pour répondre ainsi ? Cette répartie ne m'est pas commune d'ordinaire...  
Aurais-je perdu l'esprit à cause des derniers événements ? Cela n'est pas impossible et c'est sans doute la seule explication que je puisse fournir pour justifier mon comportement. Une vague de panique s'empare de moi par la suite, j'ignore complètement ce que pourrait me faire cet homme bien que d'après l'intonation de sa voix, il me veut tout sauf du bien... Je lève la tête pour tenter de discerner les traits de la personne qui se révèle être le patron de l'auberge. Des frissons recouvrent mes bras minces et prisonniers alors que je me retrouve soulevée et ramenée derrière le comptoir.  
-**Alors dis-moi gamine: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si ta réponse me satisfait peut-être te laisserai-je partir donc tâche d'être convaincante.**

_Cet homme est-il aussi idiot qu'il paraît méchant et brutal?_

Dois-je donc comprendre dans cette phrase prononcée avec intimidation que je peux mentir pour assurer ma liberté ? Probablement. Le ferai-je ? Oui, sans aucun doute bien que cela ne me réussisse pas d'habitude. Mais quel mensonge servir à la place ? Je suis une piètre menteuse, dénudée de talent pour la comédie; il est possible de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert même à demi aveugle...  
**-Je...Je cherche de l'alcool pour mon frère...Pour le soigner, il faut un alcool fort,**mentis-je en tâchant de paraître convaincante et sûre de moi  
-**T'es l'une des filles Starck toi non ? Pourquoi t'aurais besoin d'alcool si ta mère en vend hein ? **demande l'homme suspicieux resserrant son étreinte.  
-**Parce que vous l'avez dit vous-même: votre alcool est plus fort que le notre, **fais-je en esquissant un pauvre sourire tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui s'empare de moi progressivement.

Ma mère m'a racontée une fois ou deux que la flatterie pouvait-être un bon moyen de séduire un homme pour faire de lui tout ce que l'on souhaite...Ou en l'occurrence comme elle, à éviter les ennuis avec mon père. Si cet homme est sensible à la flatterie, ce qui est le cas de beaucoup d'hommes qui se prétendent important autant qu'ils sont vaniteux, il me suffit de le caresser encore une ou deux fois dans le sens du poil et je suis libre pour ainsi dire. Seulement c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

_La courtoisie est l'arme des femmes._

Cette phrase familière répétée souvent par Aryanna pour me rassurer lorsque je devais servir les clients importants et les amadouer avec faciliter. Pour m'en sortir sans problèmes, je vais devoir utiliser les deux armes en ma possession: la courtoisie et la flatterie. Cela suffira-t-il ? Nous verrons bien...Je n'ai pas énormément le choix de toute façon, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra et j'en subirai les conséquences...  
Je tâche d'afficher un visage plus confiant et souriant avec gêne pour essayer de donner un semblant de réalité à mon mensonge. Je sens le visage de l'homme ciller: il hésite. Un bon point pour moi. Je prends davantage confiance en moi sans pourtant être totalement rassurée.

-**Mouais... Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement gamine ?  
-Ce que vous avez de plus fort, **répondis-je avec assurance  
**-C'est pas ce que j'ai de moins cher, t'as de quoi payer ? **crache l'homme.**  
-Ai-je l'air à la rue ? **demandé-je en feignant d'être vexée.

C'est une question rhétorique, je ne m'attends pas à ce que le patron me réponde mais je continue pourtant de le toiser comme si j'attendais une réponse. Pour moi, toute cette mascarade que je fais me semble tout sauf convaincante, rien de ce que j'ai débité ne paraît réel, l'homme doit réellement être idiot s'il me croit, à moins que je m'améliore dans l'art de mentir ce qui n'est pas très valorisant, il faut bien l'avouer...  
Au bout d'un moment je sens la force qui me serrait se détendre et constate que je peux à nouveau bouger le bras lentement. Je n'esquisse aucun geste brusque, pas question de rater mon coup sous une impulsion incontrôlée.

J'analyse la situation avec rapidité dans ma tête, me demandant quelles sont mes chances de m'en sortir si je me débats rapidement. Je porte mon regard sur l'ensemble de la salle: autour de nous, personne ne semble s'intéresser à ce qui passe, ils sont tous tellement embués leur existence alcoolique et morne que plus rien ne semble les surprendre...  
Dois-je m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter ? Si j'ai besoin d'aide, personne ne viendra m'aider ici, pas même les elfes au comptoir devant moi...Encore moins eux j'ai même envie de dire.  
-**Bouge pas. Je vais voir ce que j'ai...  
**L'homme s'éloigne du comptoir et va dans l'arrière de la taverne.

_C'est ma chance!_

Rapide comme l'éclair, je saute par-dessus le comptoir sans que personne ne me retienne et m'élance à travers la foule sans me retourner, ne me préoccupant guère de savoir si je percute des gens ou non dans ma course mais d'après les cris de protestations derrière moi, oui, j'ai dut en renverser plus d'un. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et me précipite dans la rue trempée par une fine pluie qui a dut tombée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je suis surprise par la pluie et manque plus d'une fois de glisser ou de trébucher sur le pavé de la rue mais heureusement je ne m'étale pas.

Courir, jusqu'à la maison, voilà la seule chose à laquelle je dois penser maintenant, voilà la seule chose que je me dois de faire en cet instant. Quoiqu'il arrive désormais, plus jamais je ne devrais m'aventurer ici ou je signerai mon arrêt de mort pur et simple. Cet homme me ratera pas la prochaine fois qu'il me verra, il ne fera plus jamais confiance en n'importe qui non plus...  
Je suis heureuse de constater que personne ne me suit bien que des cris de rage continus de m'être portés par le vent humide alors que je tourne d'un seul coup sur ma droite.

* * *

_Hansel_

Shana a raison: cela pique et pas qu'un peu. Même après une nuit mouvementée sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à la douleur. Pourtant c'est un sentiment qui m'est familier depuis l'enfance, je ne faisais que les quatre cent coups à cette époque et récoltais en guise de récompense un chapelet de cicatrices en plus de gifles de mon père en guise de correction. Donc la douleur, je connais assez. Le fait est que je n'ai pas le courage de sortir du lit, la douleur s'est enfin atténuée et l'incendie qui semblait calcinée ma peau à l'aide de multiples petits picotements a enfin disparu. J'avais comme l'impression que l'on venait m'enfoncer des aiguilles incandescentes dans le corps avec une lenteur à mourir.  
Après l'effort le réconfort comme on prétend avec une joie feinte ou un certain sarcasme mais en l'occurrence le simple fait de me savoir en vie suffit à me réconforter...  
J'ai les membres raidis, les muscles endoloris, la gorge sèche, mais je ne peux pas bouger sans avoir mal. Je crois que la force ne semble pas pressée de revenir à moi...

J'ignore l'heure qu'il est, probablement une heure avancée mais comment en être sûr ? Je ne me vois pas déranger Shana pour une chose aussi futile que celle-là, elle a beaucoup de travail à faire et je ne puis l'aider dans mon état, seulement la ralentir. Ma convalescence me semble longue et lente, beaucoup trop même, et l'ouverture du marché approche à grands pas...Tant de travail reste à faire et trop peu de bras sont disponibles pour le réaliser. Puis-je me permettre de rester davantage au lit ? Non. Ai-je cependant le choix ? Non plus...  
Je soupire et tente de me redresser: en vain, mes bras se dérobent sous leur propre poids. La douleur que je croyais s'être envolée revient brutalement m'assaillir avec une violence inouïe et me cloue sur le matelas avec une force insoupçonnée à l'instar d'un poids que l'on place sur une balance sauf qu'en l'occurrence, la balance ici, c'est moi. Maudis soit le jour où nous avons accepté de partager la forêt avec les elfes, maudit soit-il !

_Maudis plutôt ton inconscience idiot! C'est ta faute si tu es dans cet état ! Combien de fois t'avons-nous prévenu de ta témérité ? Te prétends-tu courageux peut être ? Il va falloir que tu revois tout ça et rapidement !_

Je suis impatient, je ne puis demeurer cloué, allongé, enfermé dans une chambre où l'air ne semble pas circulé mais m'étouffer et s'acharner sur moi avec toujours plus d'ardeur et de détermination. Ces murs de bois que je ne supporte plus depuis que j'y passe mes journées veulent à tout prix se refermer sur moi et m'écraser lentement, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai si je reste ici plus longtemps.  
Je sais que je me comporte comme un enfant capricieux et cette idée me fait sourire car Arya me le faisait remarqué souvent quand je ne lui obéissait pas...Quand je ne lui obéit pas tout simplement car je suis toujours aussi entêté que lorsque j'étais gosse.  
Quand bien même sortirai-je, que ferai-je ? J'arrive à peine à me mouvoir normalement, les gestes les plus simples requièrent une force surhumaine, me redresser m'est un calvaire, je ne sens plus mes doigts... Où serais-je utile sinon loin du monde que je ne ferai que gêner et ralentir ?

C'est étrange comme la maison me semble vide et sans vie...D'ordinaire, il y a toujours un bruit du rez-de-chaussée qui est porté à l'étage, or depuis quelques minutes, plus rien n'est parvenu à mes oreilles. Shana serait-elle sortie ? Elle m'aurait au moins prévenue à moins que je dormais encore. J'espère que rien ne lui est arrivé, j'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment, une douleur profonde à l'intérieur de mon corps qui n'est pas dut aux blessures... Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?  
Au rez-de-chaussée un bruit retend fortement au point que je sens les murs de ma chambre vibrer. La porte du salon vient comme d'être comme enfoncée. Tous les sens en alerte, je me redresse d'un seul coup malgré la douleur cuisante et appelle d'une voix grave:  
-**Shana ?  
****-Hansel!**

Je vois ma sœur entrer dans ma chambre avec une rapidité qui lui est peu connue, haletante, trempée à cause de la pluie bien qu'elle soit légère, et refermer aussitôt la porte derrière elle, un sourire de soulagement sur son visage. Elle tombe dans mon lit sans retenue faisant resurgir la douleur qui ne faisait que sommeiller en moi alors que je quitte momentanément le matelas sous le poids de ma jeune sœur. Je me mords la lèvre avec force au point de la faire saigner et lâche un juron avant de me passer ma main sur ma bouche pour empêcher de tâcher les draps.  
-**Oh Hansel! J-je suis désolée! J'avais oublié...Tiens essuie-toi avec ça!  
****-Merci...**

J'accepte le mouchoir en tissus fin et blanc immaculé, presque transparent, et l'applique avec précaution contre ma lèvre inférieure en prenant bien soin de ne pas tâcher entièrement le tissus, bien que ça ne soit pas moi qui m'occupe du linge, j'éprouve du respect pour ma sœur et ma mère qui trempent au moins une fois par semaine leurs mains dans l'eau glacée de la rivière à une lieue d'ici...Autant leur faciliter le travail.

J'attends quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole, j'attends que Shana ai repris un minimum de souffle, à l'entendre haleter et à voir sa cage thoracique se lever et s'abaisser avec une telle vitesse, je constate qu'elle a courue assez rapidement et sur une longue distance bien que cela ne lui ressemble pas.  
Elle a été la plus chanceuse de la famille: une bonne constitution physique et toujours en parfaite santé.  
Enfant, elle pouvait courir des heures sans être essoufflée alors que nous étions rouges et transpirants Arya et moi...Aujourd'hui cette force et cette santé de fer ne semblent guère l'avoir abandonnée à la différence de moi qui peut à peine bouger normalement. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à ces jouets articulés que l'on offre aux enfants...

-**Puis-je avoir connaissance de la chose qui t'as mise dans un tel état ? **questionné-je en constatant que le mouchoir ne savait à rien et qu'à défaut du blanc, il avait viré au rouge sang.  
-**Je sais tout ! L'avancée du marché, le roi, les...  
-Attends le marché a été avancé ?! **coupé-je soudainement  
-**Oui ! Et je sais pourquoi! Thranduil va marier Legolas !  
-Et...quel est le rapport avec nous ? Hormis le fait que l'on va devoir se tuer au travail plus tôt...  
-Le roi exige que le marché soit ouvert plus tôt que les années précédentes en raison du mariage royal, pour que nous ayons plus de temps à y consacrer. Honnêtement ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, mais je n'en sais pas plus...Mais ça n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout...  
-Mais ça peut être une chance inouïe...  
-Comment cela ? **interroge Shana en fronçant les sourcils  
-**Tous les elfes seront occupés à la réception...Ce sera l'occasion de délivrer Aryanna et la venger!**

_Cette chance ne se représentera pas deux fois et elle tombe à point...  
_  
J'esquisse un sourire mauvais et vengeur ce qui fait frissonner Shana.

* * *

**Instant REVIEWS:**

_Hello! Donc déjà oui j'ai changé la mise en page et je vais rester comme ça déjà parce que mes yeux ont commencé à buguer lors de la relecture effectuée vers onze heures du soir et j'ai eu pitié de vous par la suite en me disant que ça devait vous faire autant chier qu'à moi. Par contre je garderai mes textes en gras..._

_Et la phrase cachée de GOT vous l'avez trouvée cette fois ? Je suis pas sûre de l'avoir écrit exactement comme dans la série donc c'est peut être pour_ ça...

**Toutouille:**

Ah! Toi aussi ça te gênait la mise en page ? Bonne nouvelle j'ai changé :P Désolé pour les dialogues en gras mais je m'y retrouve mieux comme ça...  
Bravo pour Valar Morghulis ^^ Voyons si tu sauras trouver les prochaines ;)

**James75:**

Salut nouvelle tête ! ^^ J'aime bien voir de nouvelles personnes faire un petit coucou ne serait ce que pour manifester leur présence.  
Bienvenue dans l'aventure ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Retour à la** **maison**

* * *

_Aryanna  
_

J'ignore complètement où je me trouve, ce doit être beaucoup plus loin de mon territoire de chasse habituelle, certainement à plus d'un jour de marche autrement j'aurais reconnu l'endroit, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant, c'est un passage assez fréquenté par le gibier en raison de cette senteur de bois humide qu'ont absorbé les feuilles qui parsèment le sol et je respire avec bonheur cet air familier. Les cerfs, les lapins et mêmes les oiseaux sont eux aussi sensibles à cette odeur.

_Le parfum de la forêt..._

Je peux à nouveau sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, la morsure fraîche de ce vent qui a longtemps guidé mes pas au travers des arbres et des rochers couverts de lichen, en étant aussi bien traître qu'allié. C'est comme retrouver un ami qui nous tend les bras après de longues années d'absence: on est heureux de le retrouver mais également réticent. Réticent car on ne sait pas s'il a changé, si sa vision de nous est restée la même. C'est cette impression que je ressens avant tout: la réticence. Comme si ma place n'était plus ici, que j'avais perdue ce droit d'appartenance lors de ma capture. En si peu de temps beaucoup de choses ont changé en moi...Au point que j'en arrive même à me demander qui je suis réellement et où je suis censée demeurer. Si je venais à entendre mon nom en cet instant, je ne saurais pas capable de l'associer à mon visage et d'y répondre par un quelconque moyen.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants, le temps de m'imprégner de ces senteurs familières autant qu'exotiques, d'inspirer cet air enchanteur que jamais personne n'arrivera à reproduire. Un autre souffle vient me chatouiller la peau dans le cou et titiller mes sens, mais cela n'est pas le souffle de l'air: c'est celui de Legolas. Un souffle chaud et...excitant. Tout comme la voix qui me parle:  
-**Alors ? Ce doux parfum de liberté retrouvée ? A-t-il la même saveur que lorsque je vous ai enlevée à lui ou a-t-il changé durant votre absence ?  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a pu changer ? **demandé-je sans me retourner, sentant la proximité de son corps comme si je le voyais  
-**Votre visage. Il semble trahir une légère confusion, vous n'êtes plus aussi confiante que lorsque je vous ai capturée. Pourquoi ?**

Très sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut être la confusion que je ressens est dut à la peur que j'ai en moi de regagner la maison. Que vais-je dire à ma famille quant à ma soudaine libération ? Quelle bonne raison pourrais-je leur servir ? Jamais je n'aurais le courage d'affronter les yeux de mon père en lui avouant que j'ai été libérée par un elfe, qui plus est le prince, et que j'ai accepté un marché d'autant plus dangereux que la raison de ma capture. Et rien ne dit que je suis définitivement hors de danger qui plus est. Rien ne m'assure que Legolas ne trouvera rien d'autres pour...pour quoi en fait ? Quelles sont ses motivations...Ses réelles motivations j'entends. J'en viens à me demander si lui-même le sait. Mais pour l'heure, c'est au prince des elfes que je dois mentir, pas à mes proches.

-**Un air demeure le même partout, il ne peut changer. La confusion que vous pensez voir sur mon visage n'est dut qu'à cet endroit: je n'y suis jamais venue, je n'y ai pas mes repères et mes habitudes, **répondis-je avec conviction.  
-**Vous mentez bien ma jolie...Vous mentez très bien, **répond-il dans mon dos alors que je le sens sourire sans même le voir.

J'accepte enfin de lui faire face, le regard fuyant, n'osant croiser ses yeux. Un sourire éclaire bien son visage mais je ne parviens pas à lire l'implicite qu'il contient. Ce sourire ne peut être réel, il cache forcément quelque chose que je ne saisis pas...Que je ne saisirai sans doute jamais, même avec la future habitude de nos rencontres. Un sourire traverse mes lèvres également, fugace et volatile. Je ris, un rire nerveux, bien que la situation ne soit pas appropriée. Quitte à jouer à ce jeu, je compte bien essayer de gagner. Ma survie en dépend après tout, et au jeu de la vie, je pense pouvoir dire que je suis bonne joueuse.

-**Vous osez me traitez de menteuse mon prince ? D'où vous vient cette insolence ? **demandé-je avec sarcasme.  
Legolas sourit davantage et avant que j'ai pu réalisé ce qui se passe, il me saisit rapidement les deux mains et me fait tourner avec habilité si bien que je me retrouve collée contre lui, les mains liées par les siennes croisées devant moi sans que je parvienne à les libérer. Je sens sa respiration, calme et sereine, en comparaison de la mienne qui est rapide et saccadée, se répandre dans mes cheveux.  
-**Mon insolence ? Et la vôtre ma belle menteuse d'où vient-elle ? Je suis héritier du trône, je peux me montrer insolent, vous en revanche quelle excuse avez-vous ? **fait-il en me ramenant encore plus contre lui, sa bouche effleurant mes oreilles à chacune de ses paroles  
-**La même que la vôtre sauf que moi, à la différence de vous, j'hériterai vraiment, même si ça n'est pas d'un trône, **ironisé-je avec un sourire triomphant.  
-**Voulez-vous vraiment vous aventurer sur ce terrain là ? **demande-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur mes bras à la limite de la douleur. **Si j'étais vous, je ne le tenterai pas...Du moins pas encore.**

Legolas me libère, s'écarte de moi avant de croiser les mains derrière son dos et me regarde de son regard ardent, son regard de feu et j'ai l'impression que mon corps s'enflamme également sous un tel regard. Ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, c'est que dans tous les regards de braises que l'on m'a lancée au village, seul le sien me fait un tel effet. Et cela me dérange plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Pas plus que je n'admettrai qu'il me plaît...énormément.

-**Que voulez-vous dire Legolas ? **questionné-je en osant prononcer son nom pour la première fois, qui me fait tressaillir.  
-**N'oubliez jamais que les elfes ne peuvent être infidèles. Quoi que vous entendrez dans votre misérable village, retenez bien ma phrase.  
**Sa voix est dure alors qu'il prononce ces mots. Encore une chose que je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi cette phrase sur la fidélité des elfes ? Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ? Une nouvelle au village ? Je bats des cils sans comprendre et une mèche vient me barrer le visage, portée par le vent derrière moi. Le prince elfe se rapproche et la repousse doucement, la coinçant derrière mon oreille avec une douceur peu connue.

-**Je vous rendrai votre arc la semaine prochaine, **déclare-t-il simplement.**  
****-Mais j'en ai besoin pour chasser ! Je n'en ai pas d'autre ! Vous m'avez tout pris! Je vous rappelle que...**

**-Silence melmenya*,** coupe-t-il doucement sans que je ne comprenne comment il m'a appelée.** Je suis sûr que vous trouverez une solution pour ne pas rompre notre accord. Je dois vous laissez, je ne suis resté que trop longtemps avec vous. Suivez le chemin à deux lieues d'ici et vous rentrerez chez vous demain. Vous vous souvenez de notre lieux de rendez-vous ?  
**

**-La clairière aux Bois Dorés comme nous l'appelons au village.  
-Bonne mémoire à ce que je vois. Disons ce jour là pour la date. A dans une semaine.**

Je le regarde s'en aller sans mot dire. Un chemin à deux lieues ? Je ne parviens pas à visualiser dans ma tête où ce chemin est censé me conduire dans une partie de la forêt que je connais... N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je me dirige dans la direction indiquée par Legolas, prête à enfin rentrer à la maison.

*: d'après mes recherches, ça peut se traduire par "mon amour" mais je ne suis pas sûre, si quelqu'un a une autre proposition...

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

J'ai le dos tout ankylosé. Dormir par terre ne m'a pas réussie mais avais-je le choix ? Le soleil levant, filtré par la couche de feuille orangée me tire de ma doucereuse rêverie et je me relève pour continuer mon chemin. Si je trouve un lac ou une rivière j'y fais une halte, je ne me suis pas lavée depuis des jours et je me sens sale comme jamais. La simple idée d'avoir des vêtements sales me répugne, j'aime la propreté et la netteté pour avoir inculquer cette notion à Hansel et Shana depuis leur enfance. Que diraient-ils s'ils me voyaient rompre mes principes ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir tellement j'en ai honte.

_Encore quelques minutes de marches...A peine quelques mètres même si j'ignore combien exactement. Un foyer hein ? L'endroit où l'on est sûr d'être en sécurité...Pourquoi ai-je donc si peur de retourner chez moi ? Quelle frayeur s'empare de moi et m'incite à demeurer ici dans les bois pour disparaître à jamais ?_

Oui, j'ai peur. Pour la première fois en près de dix-ans, j'ai peur pour moi, pour ma vie. Je porte mon regard sur le frêle chemin pour éviter de penser à autre chose et constate qu'il est trop net pour avoir été parcouru par des animaux... Or si les hommes ne peuvent s'aventurer dans la forêt, ce chemin ne peut avoir été tracé que par des elfes. Un chemin fin et poussiéreux, où même les feuilles ne semblent pas vouloir tomber dessus, serpentant entre les troncs noueux des arbres centenaires qui abritent la vie depuis la nuit des temps. Tel un sanctuaire divin, un lieu de culte sacré pour qui cherche à garder la foi en quelque chose pour tenir le coup et ne pas flancher un seul instant car la vie ne le permettrait pas...Quelqu'un comme moi.

Le bruissement de l'eau s'écoulant dans son lit m'interpelle et je change de direction pour me diriger vers lui. Une petite rivière miroitante sous le soleil levant coule lentement, zigzagant entre les rochers couverts de végétations luxuriantes, tel les fossiles de créatures nordiques des légendes de ma patrie, figés par le temps dans une position spectaculaire et emprisonnés par la nature demeurant des statuts pour l'éternité qui ornent la forêt des elfes.

Cette vision des choses me plaît beaucoup, elle me séduit au point de me rassurer et de me sentir chez moi dans cette zone...Ennemie si je puis dire, bien que le terme ne semble pas exacte. Legolas a dit qu'il ne me ferait jamais de mal sauf si je ne lui en laissait pas le choix, dois-je comprendre que les elfes peuvent se montrer...bons ? Ca reste difficile à dire sachant que Legolas est quand même l'homme qui a ordonné que l'on batte mon frère...

Je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et me lave sans ménagement dans la rivière, bien qu'elle ne soit pas profonde, elle l'est suffisamment pour atteindre mes genoux et j'en profite pour laver mes vêtements. Porter des vêtements sales alors que je suis moi-même propre est tout simplement inenvisageable. Au moins je suis sûre que personne ne viendra me déranger, je suis seule ici. L'eau est glacée, en cette saison, c'est une chose parfaitement concevable mais le froid ne m'a jamais dérangée bien au contraire: il me rend forte. Je viens du Nord, je suis une fille de la neige et de la glace et le froid n'a jamais détruit la glace: il la renforce.

_L'hiver vient...Il finit toujours par venir de toute façon._

Après avoir fait "trempette" pendant vingt bonnes minutes, à sentir la crasse s'enlever sous mes ongles pour me redonner une peau neuve et lisse, je peux enfin sortir de l'eau. Bien que mes vêtements ne soient pas totalement secs et je ne doute pas que marcher les séchera plus vite, je n'éprouve aucune gêne à les mettre même s'ils sont humides. Je reprends ma course à bonne allure et pousser par le vent durant deux bonnes heures, je finis par reconnaître certaines choses. J'ai menti à Legolas: l'air change suivant l'endroit où l'on est, l'air proche du village est plus froid et sent davantage le sapin et l'humidité à cause de la rivière qui s'étend jusqu'ici, et d'une récente pluie. C'est cette même odeur qui guide mes pas jusqu'au village où tout le monde semble en activité...

_Enfin à la maison._

* * *

_Shana_

_Est-il devenu fou ou..._

Je n'aime pas voir cette lueur traverser les yeux de mon frère. Je n'aime pas voir la violence ni la colère diriger ses gestes. J'en frisonne déjà, je ne veux même pas savoir à quoi il pense, cela est déjà beaucoup trop explicite pour laisser entrevoir autre chose que la vengeance. Si Aryanna aurait été là, jamais elle n'aurait toléré ce comportement, seulement elle n'est pas là et Hansel ne m'écoute pas.

_Arya, je t'en supplie, où que tu sois prisonnière de la forêt, je t'en supplie de toute mon âme: reviens._

**-Hansel, ne fais rien sous une le coup d'une impulsion. Les conséquences seraient trop...  
**-**Les conséquences ? Mais de quoi parles-tu Shana ? On a déjà perdu: on a perdu Arya! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on perde de plus, **crache-t-il avec mépris  
-**La vie,** répondis-je simplement, **la vie Hansel. Et quand tu l'auras perdue, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi...**

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse, je doute même qu'il en ai une. Je ne peux plus supporter de rester dans cette pièce, j'étouffe, je dois sortir à nouveau et prendre l'air. Est-il idiot au point de croire que la vie est si facile à préserver et à défendre ? Pourquoi les gens combattent-ils dans des guerres dans ce cas? Parfois je me dis qu'il ne voit pas les mêmes choses que nous, autrement il aurait compris l'intérêt de tout ce que l'on s'efforce de faire. Si c'était si facile, n'aurions-nous pas depuis longtemps pris les armes pour nous révolter contre l'autorité des elfes ?

Je dévale les escaliers sans traîner et m'apprête à ouvrir la porte quand je heurte quelque chose qui me retient de tomber:  
-**A-Aryanna ?! **balbutié-je surprise**  
-Oui...Comment tu vas Shana ? Je t'ai pas trop manquée soeurette ? **demande-t-elle avec un sourire  
-**C-comment tu ? Comment t'as fait pour...Arya!  
**Je me jette dans ses bras sans retenue et nous manquons toutes les deux de tomber mais elle se rattrape au chambranle de la porte de justesse. Elle rit en me serrant à son tour, un joli rire cristallin aussi court que volatile. Elle est toute mouillée, elle est froide mais qu'importe, aucune chaleur n'est plus forte que celle qui émane de l'intérieur de son corps. Ma sœur est de retour, toutes les peurs n'ont plus raison d'être. Tout ira pour le mieux à présent et pour une fois, je n'ai plus peur, je suis rassurée: tout se passera bien, j'en ai la certitude.

_Tout ne peut qu'aller bien n'est-ce pas ?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Une histoire de confiance **

* * *

_Legolas_

Je ne peux qu'avoir confiance désormais, rien ne m'assure qu'Aryanna remplira sa part du marché. Je ne peux que me fier à son honneur et sa parole. Si elle est bien celle qu'elle prétend être, elle n'aura qu'une seule parole, cela devrait suffire à me rassurer pourtant il n'en ai rien, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant, mon anxiété ne cesse de croître à chaque instant sans que rien ne parvienne à me calmer. Je suis constamment sur les nerfs et cela va finir par se faire voir si je ne fais pas attention à me monter plus discret.

Maintenant que je l'ai relâchée, le château me paraît vide comme jamais et d'autant plus sombres sont devenues les cellules. Aucune âme n'émane de ces lieux grands et froids, plus aucune distraction n'est possible ni imaginable. Aucune autre lumière que celle des torches, fixées aux murs avec le plus grand soin et la plus grande précision, n'éclaire les vastes corridors vide. J'ai beau arpenté les longs chemins dénudés de vie, je peux m'empêcher de tressaillir au moindre bruit qui parvient à mes oreilles tel un petit garçon craignant qu'un montre surgisse de sous son lit quand vient l'heure de se coucher. Je sais pourtant que je suis seul mais Aryanna le pensait aussi avant que je ne la capture...

Je redoute à chaque instant de croiser mon père au palais lors de mes balades qui n'ont pour but que de me faire tuer le temps: l'idée de parler de ce mariage avec Laurelin ne m'enchante guère, je n'ai jamais songé à pareille union, elle ne m'a jamais traversée l'esprit. Quant bien même il m'en aurait parlé, je n'y aurais pas consentis...Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne m'en avait pas parlé justement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir frustré à cette idée comme si je n'étais une marchandise que l'on troque en échange d'une autre. Qu'a réussi à troquer mon père en échange de son fils ? Je finirai bien par le savoir avec le temps.

Plus je songe à Laurelin, plus je me rends compte que je ne l'aimerai jamais, malgré toutes les bonnes intentions que je mettrai dans notre relation. Chaque fois que j'essaye de me représenter son visage, il se matérialise lentement et avec difficulté dans mon esprit pour toujours finir par se heurter à celui d'Aryanna qui me revient avec une extrême facilité, parfois même sans que j'aie sollicité sa venue.

Une vague de désir m'assaille brutalement: je me souviens de son corps collé contre le mien, de son corps mince mais musclé grâce à une vie que nous lui avons imposée, rendant rudes les soirées d'hiver et plus sèches encore celle d'été. La chasse a également beaucoup sculpté son corps avec élégance et grâce, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir relâchée si elle a toutes les chances de me revenir plus belle encore.

Je me souviens de sa voix résonnant à mes oreilles comme une douce mélodie semblable à des notes de flûte ou de harpe, de sa taille si fine entre mes doigts, presque fragile. Je me souviens de l'odeur de ses cheveux et de celle de sa peau: une odeur exotique et sucrée qui donne envie d'y goûter... La tentation de le faire a d'ailleurs été très forte mais j'ai su y résister, du moins pour le moment. Si on prétend que pour résister à la tentation il faut y céder, je compte bien y céder le plus rapidement possible pour me délivrer d'elle.

J'ignore comment, en l'espace de quelques jours, elle a pu s'immiscer dans mon esprit pour ne plus en sortir qu'à des rares moments, souvent très brefs, avant de revenir m'assaillir, presque avec brutalité et acharnement, une passion déchirante et pour le moins impossible. Qui aurait cru que moi, Legolas, hériter de Thranduil roi de Mirkwood, je tomberais amoureux d'une simple humaine, insolente et téméraire maniant un arc pour assurer sa vie et celle de sa famille ? Elle n'apprendra que trop tôt la nouvelle de mes fiançailles mais j'espère surtout qu'elle se souviendra de mes paroles et qu'elle n'en tiendra pas pas compte. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour transpercer le crâne d'une flèche, la personne qui lui apprendra la nouvelle, qu'importe que cette personne s'avère être son frère ou un parfait inconnu. Je me remémore mon entretient imprévu avec Aegnor dans le cachot lorsque j'ai regagné le palais.

Je n'étais pas rentré par l'entrée principale à mon retour, au risque de me faire voir de tout le palais, je n'avais pas voulu justifier mon absence sachant que la garde postée à l'entrée ne m'avait pas vue sortir. J'avais pensé réemprunter le passage par lequel j'avais fait sortir Arya, en espérant que personne ne m'attende de l'autre côté. J'avais aperçu la porte bien que je n'étais pas pas proche de la sortie, ma vue d'elfe était perçante même dans l'obscurité, mon père prétend même que j'ai la vue la plus perçante du royaume. Je m'étais avancé avec nonchalance, mes pieds se posant d'instinct sur les endroits sûrs, et j'avais gagné la porte du passage sans mal. J'avais déverrouillé à nouveau l'entrée lentement, tendant bien l'oreille à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect et me suis stoppé net dans mon élan quand j'avais vu une silhouette familière se tenir devant l'entrée: Aegnor.

-**Dites-moi mon prince, vous passez souvent par les cachots pour sortir ? **m'avait-il demandé en haussant les sourcils avec intérêt.  
-**Hum c'est-à-dire que...** avais-je commencé ne sachant que dire.  
**-Vous vous oubliez ma parole...Racontez-moi, **avait-il fait en soupirant et s'écartant pour me laisser passer.

Je m'étais assis sur le banc en bois de la cellule et Aegnor en face de moi à même le sol, attendant que je lui explique la situation en croisant les bras devant lui. J'avais hésité, m'étais interrogé: "est-ce vraiment raisonnable ?"

_Hmf, je me suis mentis là: la vraie question n'était pas de savoir si c'était raisonnable mais si j'avais confiance en lui. Avais-je confiance en Aegnor au point de lui dire ce que je ressentais pour Aryanna ? Il faut croire que oui._

Être raisonnable ? Je ris. Jaune. Raisonnable je ne le suis pas, autrement je ne tenterai pas tout et n'importe quoi pour tenter de revoir Aryanna et même de la posséder ce qui ne serait tarder sauf si mon mariage compromet mes plans. J'ignore d'ailleurs quand je suis censé revêtir la tunique blanche que mon père a revêtu avant moi, lors de sa propre union avec ma mère. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais connue, elle est morte en me donnant naissance malgré tous les guérisseurs que mon père lui avait imposé, les soins qu'elle a reçu se sont avérés insuffisants. Ce genre de mort demeure pourtant rare, une chance pour les futurs enfants...Et peut être pour les miens cela va sans dire.

J'avais soupiré, le choix je ne l'avais pas tellement eu: si Aegnor a put me cerner, n'importe qui d'autre pourra le faire et cette personne là irait toute de suite en parler au roi. Quitte à jouer à ce jeu là et prendre le risque, autant que je le fasse avec lui.  
J'avais inspiré profondément avant de commencer mon récit :

-**J'ai délivré Aryanna, la fille de la forêt, la petite braconnière qui a voulut protéger son frère et...  
**-**Laissez-moi deviner: vous vous êtes épris d'elle n'est-ce pas ? **m'avait- il coupé avec un demi sourire. C**'est compréhensible ma foi: elle est jeune, jolie et reflète une pointe d'exotisme que seules les contrées du Nord possèdent.** **Si on m'avait demandé de parier un jour sur votre amour pour une personne, humaine qui plus est, j'en aurais certainement ri!  
**-**Et tu aurais aussi perdu, **ai-je répliqué vexé.  
-**Aussi. Et maintenant mon prince, que comptez-vous faire ? Votre mariage est proche je vous rappelle et cela m'étonnerait que votre jeune braconnière veuille partager le même homme qu'une elfe. Vous feriez mieux de vous en défaire rapidement pendant que la passion est encore faible, **avait gentiment fait remarquer mon ami avec un sourire narquois

-**Et c'est bien là tout le problème, je ne compte pas me marier avec Laurelin qu'importe les accords qui ont été convenus à la suite de cette union dont je n'étais même pas au courant. Je ne laisserai pas Aryanna, elle est à moi.  
**-**Vous jouez dangereusement avec le feu Legolas, le risque de vous brûler augmente un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous faire des reproches! Faites ce que vous voulez je n'en ai cure. Faites simplement attention. Oh! Et je n'en parlerai à personne bien entendu. Mais prenez garde à la petite, vous êtes l'héritier du roi, il ne vous fera pas de mal, ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas de votre jeune louve.**

Aegnor s'était lourdement levé et avait quitté la cellule sans un mot de plus, rien qu'un seul et unique soupir de lassitude. Que dire de plus de toute façon ? Il n'avait que trop raison, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi depuis le début, mais si jamais il lui arrivait du mal, à elle, que ferai-je ? J'esquisse un sourire, oui je joue avec le feu, oui je risque de m'y brûler mais que serait une vie immortelle sans une point de danger pour la rendre plus exquise ? Je prends le risque de tout perdre quitte à perdre la vie ou celle d'Arya en chemin.

_Qu'advienne ce qu'il adviendra à présent..._

* * *

_Aryanna._

Je me sens sereine, calme, reposée et soulagée. A dire vrai, je suis surtout soulagée. Je suis de retour chez moi, la vie reprendra son cours normal et habituel. Le temps arrange tout comme on dit, bientôt cette histoire ne me fera plus trembler de peur, ni frissonner dans mon sommeil, elle ne se résumera plus qu'à un souvenir au goût amer et même si elle fera toujours partie de ma vie à cause du pacte que j'ai conclu, je garde néanmoins à l'esprit que j'aurais pu tomber sur pire.

Mais cela fera partie d'une habitude, une simple routine de la vie que je prendrai avec le temps, des actions que je répéterai inlassablement sans m'émouvoir, sans que mon coeur ne s'emballe dans ma poitrine. La seule question que je me pose -car il y en a toujours une dans mon esprit- demeure simple: "Aurais-je le droit de retourner dans la forêt ?" Le temps fera ce qu'il faut, il prendra son temps pour arranger cette histoire et guérir les blessures, les miennes comme celles de ma famille. Elle a sans doute plus souffert que moi...Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Rien ne me dit que mon père me laissera de nouveau courir le risque de me faire prendre une seconde fois et après ce qui est arrivé à Hansel, je doute pouvoir le faire fléchir facilement, sa tolérance à des limites autant que la vie de ses enfants. Je ne pourrai lui expliquer la véritable raison de ma libération, ni même le terme de mon accord avec l'héritier de Thranduil. Je suis prise dans un étau qui ne cesse de se serrer à mesure que le temps me laisse broyer du noir... Oui, j'ai peur, et pendant combien de temps encore pourrais-je le supporter avant de craquer ?

_Que sais-tu de la peur enfant de l'été que tu es ? La peur c'est pour l'hiver, le vrai, celui qui congèle les hommes dans leur sommeil et étouffe les nourrissons lorsqu'ils respirent! Tu te prétends fille de l'hiver hein ? Peut être bien, mais dans ce cas, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un simple flocon qui ne peut avoir peur que du soleil qui le fera disparaître !_

-**Arya ? Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper de la prison ? Personne n'en sort sans le consentement du roi...  
**Je souris. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire la vérité. Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Shana, mais elle, elle ne me fera pas confiance pour la suite des événements. Ce qui est arrivé ne peut que la rendre méfiante...Et je ne la comprends que trop bien. Mais par méfiance, et par peur, elle finira par parler, par crainte qu'il ne m'arrive encore quelque chose.  
**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tout le monde semble si...agité, **répondis-je en évitant soigneusement la question.  
**-Le mariage royal Ary', Thranduil va marier son fils très prochainement. Le marché a donc été avancé. Mais personne ne le sait, enfin je t'expliquerai mieux plus tard. Il faut d'abord que tu vois Hansel.**

J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté une respiration ou d'avoir laissé quelqu'un me lancer un violent coup dans le ventre sans même avoir tenté de riposter, je sens l'air me manquer et la colère se former dans mon corps.

_Alors Legolas va se marier ? Il s'est bien gardé de m'en parler..._

Je m'efforce de masquer la surprise que doit trahir mon visage, je n'ai pas le droit de laisser ma soeur s'inquiéter ni imaginer des choses qui pourraient me trahir quant à ma soudaine libération.  
Pourquoi suis-je si déçue ? D'où me vient cette étrange sentiment de vide qui s'empare de moi ?

_Pourquoi j'ai mal ? Pourquoi je souffre à l'intérieur ? __Quelle est cet étrange sentiment qui parcourt mes veines et ralenti mon sang ?__  
_  
Je serre le poing avec force comme pour me retenir de hurler (envers qui, contre qui et pourquoi ?), j'ai la vague sensation désagréable d'avoir le coeur qui se serre ou d'avoir la poitrine trop petite pour ce même cœur trop gros. A croire que la chance qui m'a sourit jusqu'à présent vient subitement de m'abandonner sans même m'avoir prévenue ni préparée à cette abandon soudain...  
-**Arya...tu vas bien ? Tu fais une tête étrange, **remarque Shana**  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Shana, je suis juste surprise de voir que tant de choses se sont passées durant mon absence et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider, **je feins avec un sourire qui se veut convaincant. **Allons plutôt voir comment va Hansel.  
-Oh oui! Il faut absolument que tu t'en occupes et vite ! J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire...  
-Pourquoi qu'a-t-il fait encore ? **demandé-je vivement avec inquiétude  
-**Il n'a que des idées vengeresses! Il ne parle que de ça je...J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire, ce qu'il risque de tenter si on ne le retient pas...  
-Je vois...**

Shana a toujours été une fille un peu peureuse, mais si elle en parle, c'est que c'est vraiment sérieux. Elle est d'une grande maturité, jamais elle n'inquiéterait la famille pour une peur qu'elle sait sans importance. Si elle juge bon de m'en parler, c'est que la chose en question doit avoir un semblant de gravité pour que ses mains se mettent à trembler rien qu'en y pensant. Bon sang, qu'ai-je laissé faire ? Pourquoi ne puis-je faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois ? Une chose, rien qu'une, sans conséquence néfaste...

Je suis Shana dans la chambre de notre frère à l'étage et respire les effluves du corridor au passage, une odeur de sapin, de forêt en général, en pleine saison des pluies. Contrairement aux autres, j'ai toujours aimé cette vague odeur d'humidité, le froid qui se réchappe des murs pour venir nous toucher la peau et soulever nos poils sous l'effet d'une caresse un peu trop brusque et imprévisible.

_Ravie de constater qu'au moins une chose n'a pas changé._

Nous frappons à la porte et avec un léger sourire, je vois le visage de mon frère s'éclairer sous la surprise mais la joie n'est que de courte durée: je vois ses blessures, les pansements négligés sans doute par faute de temps pour y penser. Mon coeur se serre de nouveau et j'ai du mal à déglutir. Indirectement tout ceci est mon oeuvre. Si on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, qu'ai-je semé durant ma vie pour récolter pareille horreur ? N'ai-je jamais engendré que le mal et la souffrance ?

_L'horreur ici c'est toi! Regarde ce qu'il lui est arrivé par ta faute! Tu es une abomination Aryanna Starck ! Oui, tu peux être fière de toi petite idiote!_

Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais la dignité, la fierté, l'amour propre m'empêchent de les laisser couler. Je ne peux que refouler cette bourrasque intérieure, le bateau prit dans les tumultes de la tempête dirigée par mon coeur se heurte avec violence aux vagues qui n'ont pour but que celui de le faire couler en s'écrasant avec brutalité contre sa coque qui tient le coup avec détermination...  
Les autres n'ont pas besoin de partager cela avec moi, ce fardeau est le mien, à moi seule. Avec hésitation, je m'avance vers mon frère et le serre dans mes bras, doucement pour ne pas lui faire davantage de mal. J'ai presque peur de le toucher, j'ai peur de le voir s'évaporer dans les airs comme on chasse un mauvais rêve le matin venu, comme une simple illusion venue d'un esprit tourmenté et déraisonné. Mmh, ça fait un bien fou, l'amour, le vrai, on ne le trouve que dans sa famille.

_Sauf qu'à sa famille, on ne ment pas...Pourtant qu'es-tu en train de faire en ce moment ?_

**Comment ? **demande-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte avec plus de force.  
**-Allons! Tu sais à quel point j'aime ma famille! Je ne peux demeurer loin d'elle trop longtemps! **répondis-je en riant  
**-Arya, comment as-tu fait pour...**répète-t-il avec détermination  
**-Ca n'est pas le plus important si ? Le plus important c'est que je sois là à présent...**achevé-je en n'osant regarder ses yeux.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: Meydrana.**

* * *

_Hansel_

Nous sommes restés collés ainsi ma sœur et moi pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour connaître les sentiments de l'autre. J'ai eu comme l'impression que cela faisait des années que nous nous étions quittés alors que seulement quelques jours se sont écoulés. Il n'y a que depuis peu de temps que je surpasse Aryanna en taille et je n'ai sûrement pas fini de grandir; mais durant notre étreinte, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir toujours été l'aîné, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou non, c'est un sentiment à la fois rassurant et effrayant. Un sentiment qu'elle ressent, elle, à longueur de journée qu'elle le veuille ou non...

OoOo

Arya se tient à côté de Shana devant une assiette remplie d'une soupe bouillante et fumante de légumes de saison. L'hiver n'est pas encore là mais le froid est déjà très vif, l'idée de manger chaud n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Aucun de nous ne parle comme si les mots suffiraient à briser la quiétude des lieux et la sécurité de notre maison en bois de sapin. Confinés à l'intérieur, nous en venons même à oublier le monde extérieur et tous les problèmes qu'il apporte, au moins pour quelques minutes, juste assez pour ne pas perdre la tête si ce n'est pas déjà fait depuis bien longtemps. Shana me sert une tasse de lait chaud avant de me sourire timidement derrière ses cheveux qui sont revenus devant elle, lui barrant le visage avec de mèches dorées fines et souples. C'est une bonne odeur que celle du lait chaud, une senteur apaisante et rassurante, une odeur d'enfance .

-**Tu ferais peut être mieux d'aller prévenir nos parents de ton retour...L'inquiétude n'a pas besoin de les ronger davantage, nous avons besoin de toutes nos forces pour le travail, les champs à moissonner restent vastes,** commence Shana doucement  
-**Oui...Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, Père n'aura pas encore embauché une main de plus! Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable de se permettre une main d'œuvre supplémentaire avec l'approche du mariage royal,** répond Aryanna en touillant sa soupe du bout de la cuillère pour la faire refroidir plus vite

_Elle n'a jamais aimé manger chaud de toute façon qu'importe la saison, hiver ou été..._

Je la regarde du coin de l'oeil: son regard est perdu dans le vide, sa main faisant tourner avec lenteur la cuillère en bois entre ses doigts blancs. J'ignore à quoi elle peut penser, mais son esprit n'est pas ici avec nous, j'ignore où elle le fait vagabonder mais c'est certainement très loin d'ici.

_Quel endroit peut être meilleur que celui où se trouve sa famille ?_

Je me demande ce qui a pu la troubler à ce point, sans doute quelque chose qu'elle ne voudra pas nous expliquer même si on le lui demande. Ma sœur n'est pas le genre de personne qui parlera sous la demande, elle parlera uniquement lorsqu'elle le voudra. Si elle parle, c'est qu'elle a décidé de le faire et rien d'autre. Poussée par la lassitude, ma sœur soupire avant de se détourner de sa soupe pour remonter à l'étage d'un pas lent, prétextant changer de vêtements avant de gagner le village.

Shana se propose de l'accompagner et je me contente pour ma part d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, je ne suis pas encore en état de me mouvoir sur de longues distances, c'est tout juste si je parviens à descendre les escaliers sans gémir. Je soupire en contemplant les chaises vides en face de moi, à entendre le feu crépiter doucement dans l'âtre, le vent souffler contre les vitres voulant pénétrer à l'intérieur... D'après Shana, dans deux jours je pourrai de nouveau "courir les routes pavées du village à toute allure pour mieux revenir en sang à la maison".  
J'ai toujours aimé l'humour de ma jeune sœur...

* * *

_ Shana  
_  
Nos pas résonnent contre le pavé, un "tac tac tac" régulier, rythmant notre marche avec entêtement alors que nous portons nos pas en direction de la place. J'ai spécialement tenu à accompagner Arya pour voir comment évolue l'effervescence du village mais également pour rester avec elle et voir nos parents mais surtout pour qu'Hansel puisse réfléchir à ses futures actions, être seul aide beaucoup à se remettre en question... Et il en a besoin plus que quiconque dans notre famille!  
Mère ne m'autorise pas à rentrer dans l'auberge, soit disant qu'elle est mal fréquentée, que ce n'est pas un lieu pour une jeune fille descente... J'ai parfois l'impression que c'est davantage pour me protéger de la dure réalité de la vie qu'elle m'empêche d'y aller, pour sauver au moins une de ses filles sur les deux sachant que l'autre est probablement déjà perdue...

La date du marché n'est toujours pas fixée, pourtant les étalages s'étendent déjà sur la place en rang d'oignons, formant une longue ligne partant du milieu de la place jusque dans les rues un peu plus haut, laissant juste assez de place pour les passants qui sont tout de même obligés de se toucher même en longeant les murs pour passer. J'observe avec habitude les planches de bois servant de comptoir de service se préparer à affronter pour une autre année les rayons meurtriers du soleil, le mince tissus voilé accroché au-dessus du stand pour protéger le vendeur des éventuels intempéries plus que ses produits.

Nous apercevons John un peu plus loin, les muscles des bras bandés sous le poids de l'importante charge qu'il porte. Il s'agit d'une immense caisse de bois carré, largement épaisse pour contenir un nombre important de peau de bête que l'on peut tanner pour faire de bons vêtements hivernaux mais notamment des bottes comme celles que portent Arya et notre père. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que j'en touche un ou deux mots à notre mère, l'hiver dernier s'est avéré plus rude que les prédictions, des vêtements plus chauds ne seraient pas de refus...

-**Jon !** lance Aryanna avec un sourire avenant. **Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
-Ary! Comment se fait-il que tu sois de retour ? ** demande-t-il surpris. **Tout le monde n'a fait que parlé de toi ces derniers temps! Tu étais présente dans la bouche de toutes les têtes...****Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, j'ai encore quatre ou cinq caisses comme celle-ci à déposer ici aujourd'hui sinon plus. Je pense pas que tu sois suffisamment forte pour m'aider, navré.  
-Tu m'envoies ravie! J'ai autre chose à faire de toute façon, je voulais simplement me montrer gentille,** réplique ma sœur avec sarcasme  
-**Haha, je vois que ta captivité chez les elfes ne t'a pas appris la gentillesse...Sinon toi comment vas-tu ?** enchaîne-t-il en m'ébouriffant une fois de plus les cheveux, geste que je n'ai pas réussi à éviter, une fois encore...  
-**J'allais bien...avant que tu ne t'en prennes à mes cheveux...**

Nous parlons encore deux minutes de banalités puis nous passons notre chemin en suivant les ruelles à l'ouest pour remonter la pente douce quelques mètres plus loin. Nous progressons d'un pas rapide en suivant le prolongement des maisons sur notre gauche, nous éloignant à chaque pas un peu plus de la foule qui continue de s'amonceler en bas telles des abeilles surexcitées.  
L'auberge se fait voir quelques mètres plus haut, une imposante bâtisse aussi grande que large s'étalant sur deux étages avec un grenier et comptant dix chambres à des prix assez abordables plus un rez-de-chaussée continuellement animé, voir certaines fois, joyeux.  
Aryanna hésite devant la porte, levant le poing pour mieux le baisser, n'arrivant pas à se décider si elle doit pousser la porte ou tourner les talons. Je sens qu'elle a peur, qu'elle pèse intérieurement les paroles qu'elle irait prononcer à notre mère, s'attendant certainement à une sanction, des réprimandes, des cris voir des larmes. Elle se mord la lèvre et ferme les yeux. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter...

-**Arya...Ca va ? **demandé-je en voyant que ma sœur se sent de plus en plus mal.  
-**Tu veux savoir un truc intéressant sœurette ? De nos deux parents, c'est notre mère qui m'a toujours fait le plus peur, **avoue-t-elle avec un demi sourire  
-**Je comprends mieux ton ressenti maintenant... Courage, une fois le plus dur passé tu pourras souffler avant d'aller voir notre père.**

La vie est parfois emprunte d'ironie non ? Venant de moi ces mots sonnent tout simplement faux. Comment puis-je parler de courage, moi, avec autant de sérieux ? Peut être que je doute trop de moi néanmoins il m'est difficile de penser autrement, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aryanna et Hansel. Je crois que cette histoire va me marquer durant des années si ce n'est pas toute la vie...

Soudain, elle soupire un grand coup, frappe du poing la porte avant de l'ouvrir à la volée et de pénétrer d'un seul coup dans l'auberge sans se retourner ni réfléchir davantage. Dans ce genre de situation, si Aryanna agit de cette façon, c'est qu'elle sent son courage défaillir voir presque l'abandonner...Incrédule, je la regarde s'avancer avant de m'avancer à sa suite et de refermer la porte derrière moi avec plus de douceur.  
Peut être Aryanna avait-elle, sans s'en rendre compte, poussé un peu trop fort la porte à moins que l'ambiance à l'intérieur n'était pas suffisamment entraînante pour captiver l'asssemblée, néanmoins son entrée a amené le silence à se faire maître de la salle à faire taire toute voix voulant sortir de la bouche des clients. Même les respirations semblent s'être coupées.

Les regards de l'assemblée sont à présent portés vers nous bien que davantage sur ma sœur qui les soutient tous avec son air fier et hautain qui lui est tant caractéristique. Elle s'avance devant le comptoir et s'adresse directement à l'homme le tenant d'un regard blasé. Pour ma part je suis restée immobile devant la porte, osant à peine respirer de peur de commettre un faux pas qui me coûterait la vie bien que rien ici ne paraisse être mortel à proprement parler. Je ne peux que lui souhaiter bonne chance à présent, puisse les Sept lui venir en aide car moi je suis bien incapable de le faire...

* * *

_Aryanna_

Si la mort est quelque chose de doux, de reposant, de calme et de net, ce n'est pas vers la mort que je me dirige à présent mais bien vers les enfers. Et le pire c'est que j'en ai conscience, que je ne fais rien pour y échapper, j'y fonce tête baissée et en toute connaissance de cause. A croire que j'aime cela, souffrir... Si j'étais un minimum courageuse, j'aurais peut être rebroussée chemin pour récupérer ma sœur qui attend muette et raide comme une flèche devant la porte d'entrée mais je crains que si je vois la sortie, je ne détalle en courant comme un lapin, prenant mes jambes à mon cou sans trop de ménagement. Thomas, le type tenant le comptoir est parti chercher ma mère qui fabrique son alcool de l'autre côté de la pièce, dans une petite salle contigüe à peine éclairée par des bougies et la lumière du jour.

J'éprouve de la pitié pour cette homme là ainsi qu'une forme de respect solennel, je lui livre de temps en temps un écureuils ou deux quand la chance me permet d'en prendre ne serait-ce que pour revoir un éclair de bonheur traverser le regard éteint de cet homme veuf. Je me souviens de sa femme, je lui vouais une admiration sans faille, j'étais encore une petite fille à cette époque, mais je me souviens de sa gentillesse à mon égard tout comme sa fermeté, elle me gardait quand Hansel n'était pas encore né et que ma mère devait à tout prix travailler pour augmenter nos revenus mensuels (et parfois hebdomadaires). C'est grâce à elle, entre autre, que j'ai décidé de manier l'arc, elle m'a beaucoup appris des choses de la vie et de certaines valeurs...Cette femme est morte en couche, en même temps que leur unique enfant...Depuis ce jour fatidique, plus rien n'a jamais pu ravir le regard de Thomas, un homme qui paraissait ambitieux comme personne ne l'était est devenu à présent aussi froid et dur que le marbre, les yeux éteins et dénudés de vie.

Je gratte le comptoir en bois du bout de l'ongle, ramenant inlassablement des saletés derrière ces-derniers que je m'empresse d'enlever avant de me les ronger. J'ai réussi à me débarrasser de cette sale manie voilà un certain temps et à retrouver des ongles d'apparence normale alors pas question de recommencer. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvre et je vois Thomas qui m'indique de le suivre à l'arrière. Visiblement son regard trahit une gène certaine qui n'est pas pour me rassurer. J'ai du mal à déglutir, manquant presque de m'étouffer alors que je m'avance vers la porte. Au moment où je me m'apprête à passer la porte, la poigne de fer de Thomas du temps où il était encore capable de songer à l'avenir, me saisit brutalement:

-**Fais attention à toi petite, Meydrana est...pour le moins en colère, **murmure-t-il avec bienveillance  
-**J'aurais pu le deviner toute seule...Merci Thomas, ravie de vous avoir connue, vous êtes une personne de bien, **répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte avec un sourire et de pénétrer dans la salle.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi qui claque doucement. Je retiens un soupir qui manque de m'échapper pour le laisser se coincer dans ma gorge mais je me force à ne pas tousser pour ne pas manifester davantage ma présence. Il n'y a que deux fenêtres, vitrées, sans rabats, qui ne peuvent ni s'ouvrir ni se fermer, rien que de simples vitres renforcées avec du fer pour mieux résister au froid et ne pas se briser sous un trop fort verglas, réparties sur deux murs: en face de moi et à gauche, endroit où la lumière reste la plus perceptible qu'importe les saisons et les heures de la journée.  
J'avance lentement, très lentement, dissimulée derrière la grande étagère remplie de bouteilles, de livres et d'autres babioles sans intérêt pour moi, entendant sur ma droite les pas rapides et claquants de ma mère que je sais de dos, bien qu'elle n'ignore sans doute pas que je suis ici. Je dépasse l'étagère d'un demi pas et attends qu'elle m'invite à venir.

Ma mère me fait fasse, croise mon regard avant de tourner les yeux et de repartir vers une autre étagère et de prendre d'autres ingrédients pour son alcool. C'est étrange de savoir qu'après tout le temps passé à sentir cette odeur, bien que je n'ai pas eu souvent la chance de le faire, je sois à présent incapable de la reconnaître, ou tout du moins celle de ma mère. Je dois dire que c'est assez frustrant et pour le moins gênant, je ne me souviens même plus de l'odeur que cela portait du temps où j'étais encore capable de la sentir.  
-**Il y a un livre sur l'étagère où tu te trouves, un assez gros volume, prends-le et apporte-le moi, **ordonne ma mère sans aucune forme de bienveillance.

J'obtempère sur le champ, non sans avoir préalablement frissonné, sentant que les foudres du ciel ne tarderaient pas à s'abattre sur moi au moindre faux pas, faux pas que je ne dois absolument pas commettre si je tiens un tant soit peu à ma misérable vie. Je m'empare de l'ouvrage en question que je tends à ma mère tête baissée, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il commet une bêtise.

_Que les Sept me viennent en aide car seul les dieux peuvent me sauver à présent... _

Comme si les dieux se risqueraient à venir affronter ma mère...  
Après cinq minutes de silence, à regarder ma mère travailler sans mot dire, elle achève sa tâche et me fait enfin face. Aussitôt je baisse les yeux et je rougis. Je sens son regard, dur et froid,posé sur moi et me regarder de la tête au pied sans ciller. Inconsciemment, je lève doucement la tête et regarde ma mère qui me serre dans ses bras avec chaleur. Elle finit par me relâcher avant de me donner une gifle, vive et forte. Je m'y attendais au fond, aussi n'ai-je pas crié, seulement enduré en silence.  
-**Tu es une idiote ma fille! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés ! Comment la douleur nous rongeait, pour toi et pour Hansel! Tu...Je ne veux même pas entendre ce que tu as à dire! Aryanna je...Tu es ma toute première fille, mon tout premier enfant, celui à qui j'ai donné mon amour en premier, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est l'inquiétude d'une mère, tu ne le sauras pas avant quelques années. Ne commet pas l'irréparable ma fille.  
-Je...Je suis désolée mais je...Demande à Shana! **dis-je sans trouver autre chose de plus intelligent.**  
-Tu as osé amenée ta sœur ici ?! **s'indigne Meydrana.**  
-Ecoute elle a tenu à...  
-Silence! Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! File d'ici avant que je ne te fasse regretter d'être venue au monde ! **coupe-t-elle en levant le bras.

Sans parlementer davantage, je m'exécute et quitte la pièce en courant, craignant que ma mère mette ses menaces à exécution, chose qu'elle serait bien capable de faire, même envers ses propres enfants...

_Le plus dur est fait...Maintenant il me reste à voir Père._

* * *

_NEWS!_

_Re tout le monde, j'ai pris un peu de retard mais j'ai choppé la crève comme pas possible... Bon hum que dire ? Rien je dirais.. donc place aux reviews général (parce que je suis toujours à la bourre...)_

Donc l'histoire se déroule légèrement avant la quête de l'anneau (donc oui Legolas est plus jeune...façon de parler je dirais, voir ironique...bref). J'aime toujours autant savoir que vous êtes présents, que vous suivez l'histoire même si vous ne commentez pas à chaque fois, je ne vous demande pas de le faire systématiquement mais une fois de temps en temps ça me va très bien. ^^ Désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a (mais il y en a forcément xD)  
LENA


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10: Balinian**

* * *

_ Aryanna_

Je n'ai pas attendu que ma mère me demande deux fois de sortir pour le faire... Je suis sortie en courant en prenant Shana par le bras avant de sortir pour ne plus jamais revenir. J'imagine que j'ai offert à la communauté de quoi rire pendant des jours: moi la célèbre Aryanna dit Aya (ou Oeil de faucon pour certain), toujours fière et hautaine, parfois insolente, courant comme un lapin parce qu'elle a peur de sa mère. Mais pour une fois, je ne vais pas commettre un acte insensé et pour une fois que je donne du bonheur aux gens et non des ennuis, je ne vais pas me permettre de gâcher la bonne ambiance générale même si cela me ressemblerait bien. Je suis à présent avec Shana en direction des champs qui se situent complètement dans la direction opposée, pour aller voir notre père et lui apprendre que sa très chère fille et de nouveau de retour à la maison.

Au fond de moi quelque chose me hurle de faire demi-tour et de supplier Legolas de me remettre au fond d'une cellule où la torture qui m'y attend sera sans doute moins douloureuse que celle que j'ai déjà affronté et qui me reste à affronter. Mon père n'est pas aussi dur que peut l'être ma mère, cependant il y existe chez lui une forme d'admiration et de crainte qui n'émanent pas des autres hommes d'ordinaire. Je n'ai aucun mal à tenir tête à des gens plus importants que mon paternel, des gens comme Legolas et sans doute Thranduil s'il m'aurait fait mander, cependant dès qu'il s'agit de mon père je perds tous mes moyens et me retrouve à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles et pour le moins incohérentes. Et le pire reste encore mes deux parents réunis...

-**Qu'est ce que Mère a dit ? **demande Shana pendant notre marche  
-**Qu'elle me tuerait un jour de ses propres mains, **ironisé-je avec un sourire pour dissimuler la part de vérité qui se cache sous ces paroles.  
-**C'est la colère qui lui fait cet effet. Tu verras dans quelques heures ça ira mieux, **ajoute ma sœur avec bienveillance.

_Je l'espère Shana, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'espère que tout se passe pour le mieux à présent..._

Je propose à Shana de la déposer à la maison au passage, chose qu'elle accepte après que je lui ai assurée que je ne me ferai pas tuer durant le trajet. J'ai du lui répéter et lui promettre une bonne dizaine de fois que je rentrerai saine et sauve à la maison pour qu'elle consente enfin à me laisser déambuler toute seule au village et sans surveillance. Je regarde Shana franchir le seuil de la maison et m'adresser un vif signe de la main avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Je souris, ma sœur me ressemble beaucoup si ce n'est qu'elle est plus sérieuse que moi à son âge. A l'époque, bien que déjà très sérieuse, il me prenait cependant parfois l'envie de courir, de hurler et de faire toutes sorte de choses insensés qui m'auraient prouvées que j'existe autrement que par un arc et quelques flèches en bois. Je n'étais pas réellement une vraie fille mais j'étais une enfant...Et je n'ai jamais pu le montrer.  
A l'époque déjà, nous devions faire attention à ne pas nous faire remarquer alors je me taisais et me contentais de manier mon arc en silence loin de tous, perdue au beau milieu des bois loin de toute forme de vie humaine. Shana semble être parfaitement sereine du sort qui nous accable. N'a-t-elle jamais souhaité se vider de tout en criant rien qu'une seconde ? Et moi alors le ferai-je si j'en ai la possibilité ? Après tant d'années d'abstinence et de silence, aurai-je le courage de le faire si l'occasion se présente ?

Etre seule me fait du bien, même si je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être ces derniers temps, je dois avouer avoir depuis quelques temps un goût prononcé pour la solitude, sans doute à cause des nombreux ennuis que j'ai trainé dans mon sillage avant de les donner aux plus offrants. Je décide de passer par les chemins les plus longs pour retarder mon affrontement avec mon père et retrouvé mes repères. Certes, cela n'a rien de très brave que de fuir la bataille pour la reporter mais je n'ai aucune envie de me sentir brave. A dire vrai je n'ai plus aucune envie de sentir quoique ce soit. Oublier, dire adieu à la peur, la crainte, la joie, la sécurité. Envoyer balader tout cela une bonne fois pour toute pour ne plus se concentrer que sur l'essentiel.

_Mais quel est cet essentiel ? Quel est mon essentiel ? De quoi ai-je donc besoin ?_

Je secoue la tête pour chasser une bonne fois pour toute de mon esprit ces diverses idées qui viennent m'assaillir, comme si j'en avais besoin... Inconsciemment, mes pas se sont portés d'eux-même vers les champs et ce n'est que lorsque je relève la tête de la route que je m'en rends compte. Le temps semble s'être écoulé avec une vigueur excessive que je lui trouve peu commune d'ordinaire. A croire que même la plus improbable des choses se met à me narguer... Me reste-il quelque part un allié? Une présence ou une chose à laquelle me raccrocher ou tout n'est-il qu'illusion et rêve démesuré ?  
Je saute la barrière en bois avec une maladresse inconnue et manque de peu de trébucher sur le sol couvert d'épis de blés, résidus des tas qui ont dut se trouver préalablement ici avant leur transport dans des caisses en vue des ventes. Je m'avance quelque peu et aperçois mon père torse nu comme à son habitude et cela qu'importe les saisons, faucille à la main en train de couper les céréales sans que rien ne vienne perturber sa concentration dite légendaire.

Je soupire et m'approche en douceur, pas question d'arriver comme un cerf déchaîné et d'alerté tout le monde de ma présence. Avant même que je ne l'ai atteint mon père me fait savoir qu'il a conscience de ma présence:  
-**Ne prend pas la peine de t'annoncer surtout, **dit-il simplement en coupant sa céréale  
-**C-comment tu as su que...**commencé-je  
-**Tu es ma fille je te rappelle. J'ai connaissance du moindre de tes mouvements, je connais ta façon de marcher par cœur pour l'avoir entendue depuis ta naissance. Elle est plus feutrée, plus calculée que celle de n'importe qui. Par ailleurs, je sens quand des yeux se posent sur moi et tu n'as pas arrêté de me fixer avec les yeux d'un animal qui craint que le chasseur en face de lui ne l'attaque par surprise. Aurais-tu peur de moi ma fille ? **demande-t-il avec un sourire

_Je suis censée répondre là ou bien ?_

Je me mords la lèvre sans répondre, mon père a toujours su lorsque je mentais ou que j'hésitais. Je ne peux pas jouer avec lui, il est mon géniteur et il me connait plus que n'importe qui. Sans doute plus que moi-même et c'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle je le crains tant. Personne n'a jamais lu en moi avec autant de facilité qu'il ne le fait. Il faut dire que je tiens de lui, tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui c'est à lui que je le dois, il m'a tout appris. Enfin presque tout, ma mère a fait une part du travail quand même. Je décide de la jouer franc-jeu, au pire je mourrais sans aucun regret car il est clair que je ne survivrais pas aux foudres de mes deux parents sauf s'il s'avère que pour une fois l'un d'eux se montre clément envers leur fille aînée...Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de le faire. Et je le comprendrai.

-**Un peu je l'admets. Enfin beaucoup, **j'avoue au bout d'un certain temps  
-**L'essentiel c'est que tu sois de retour pour le marché. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux là et ne crois pas que je sois pas en colère, simplement nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de nous faire la guerre entre nous. Quand viendra l'hiver les temps seront rudes, plus que les années précédentes. Il faut nous tenir près à toute éventualité. Mais sache que comme punition tu n'auras pas le droit de retourner dans la forêt, et tu travailleras deux fois plus qu'à l'accoutumée pour les ventes, **fait simplement mon géniteur.

Je suis surprise et m'apprête à objecter quelque chose mais je suis tellement surprise que je ne parviens à émettre aucun son. Comment ferai-je pour le pacte avec Legolas ? Et comment l'expliquer à mon père ? Je ne le peux pas...Je me retiens de bouger, de peur de faire un geste qui trahirait mes pensées. Je finirais forcément par trouver une solution avant le prochain jour de rendez-vous. Je me _dois_ de trouver une solution, seule. A la place, je me contente de déglutir et de hocher la tête avec un pauvre sourire en faisant croire que cela m'affecte de ne plus pouvoir aller dans la forêt. Je salue mon père avant de partir, me retenant de courir pour ne pas faire couler mes larmes au passage. Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? Ne puis-je pas tout simplement chasser et nourrir les miens ? Ne puis-je pas tout simplement vivre au lieu d'essayer de survivre ?

On prétend qu'un loup ne peut survivre sans sa meute, mais la meute menace de mourir elle-même, ne vaut-il pas mieux que le loup devienne solitaire et s'échappe ?

* * *

_Shana_

Je termine de changer une dernière fois les pansements d'Hansel que j'avoue avoir quelque peu négligé. Les blessures ont grandement cicatrisé bien que l'épiderme demeure encore fragile, je peux le sentir au toucher et accessoirement, aux réactions de mon frère qui ne cesse de grimacer. J'applique une autre couche généreuse de crème verte aux senteurs agréables et douces sur la peau de mon frère qui soupire de soulagement au contact glacé. Je souris et termine d'achever mon oeuvre.  
-**Voilà. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à attendre jusqu'à demain avant de l'enlever. Ce sera ton dernier jour avec un pansement, demain je laisserai ton dos à l'air libre pour m'assurer de la complète guérison, **expliqué-je à mon frère  
-**Tu as fait un travail plus que remarquable Shana! Je vais tellement mieux même si ça fait toujours mal, **me répond-il avec un sourire  
-**Je m'en doute Hansel, **dis-je avec le même sourire

J'achève de ranger le nécessaire de soin et de passer un petit coup de chiffon aux endroits où j'ai laissé traîner quelques saletés et pour une fois, Hansel semble de bonne humeur et reste avec moi dans la pièce principale. Cette attitude et cette ambiance tellement rare me calme et m'apaise à un point que personne ne peut imaginer.

-**Tu penses que ça s'est bien passé pour Arya avec notre père ? **demandé-je à Hansel au bout d'un certain temps  
-**Très sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. L'un comme l'autre, nos parents n'ont pas d'attitude prévisible, on peut s'attendre à une chose alors que s'en est une autre qui se produit, **commence Hansel en haussant les épaules, **il n'y a que les Sept qui le savent. Mais je pense pouvoir te dire que le plus dur est passé, qu'elle n'a rien à craindre d'eux. Le danger ne viendra pas de notre famille, il viendra de l'extérieur.**

**-Oui, j'espère que tu as raison, mais j'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura plus de danger, **terminé-je en jetant par la fenêtre un petit tas de poussière.

Je me pince le bras pour me punir de mon éternel pessimisme. Pourquoi faut-il que je vois constamment le mal partout ? Tout se passera bien, il faudra que je me rentre cela dans le crâne le plus rapidement possible! Plus tôt sera le mieux à dire vrai. Hansel se force à m'aider pour quelques tâches ménagères comme couper du bois dans la cours et bien que je lui ai formellement interdit de faire des choses nécessitant trop de force et d'énergie. J'ai eu l'impression de parlé à un mur... Mon frère est têtu, cela je le sais et pourtant je n'en tiens guère compte et je m'obstine à lui faire entendre raison.  
Le problème ne vient pas des autres, il vient de moi et c'est peut être cela que je ne veux pas admettre. Au final, Hansel revient avec une petite pile de bûches parfaitement fendue dans le sens de la longueur avec un sourire triomphant et cela sans aucune blessure annexe. Je ne peux que le féliciter et me rassurer au passage. Décidément je suis beaucoup trop à cran, il faut que je prenne le temps de souffler et de me rendre compte que tout va très bien...

OoOo

-**Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce qu'il a dit ? **demandé-je une fois de plus à Arya  
-**Oui, certaine! Je n'ai plus le droit de retourner dans la forêt et ce pour toujours ! **s'exclame une fois de plus mon aînée avec impatience.  
-**Mais comment est-ce que l'on va faire ? On a besoin de ce gibier pour vivre ! **ajoute Hansel révolté.  
-**Mais il vaut mieux devoir travailler un peu plus que de vous voir morts tous les deux et surtout toi Arya! **clamé-je

Voir ma sœur dans cet état n'est pas pour nous rendre joyeux. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse se lit dans ses yeux et elle a recommencé à son ronger les ongles alors que cette manie lui était passé voilà quelques temps. Et je me dois de reconnaître qu'Hansel a raison: nous avons besoin de ce gibier pour vivre. L'argent qu'en tire Aryanna est plus que nécessaire et sans ce bénéfice supplémentaire j'ignore qu'elles seront les conséquences mais si elles ne sont pas difficiles à imaginer. Je tâche de réfléchir avec rationalité mais l'excitation m'empêche de concentrer sur la plus petite chose, même la plus insignifiante comme mon prénom.  
Je dresse mentalement la liste des choses dont j'ai déjà connaissance: premièrement, nous subsistons majoritairement grâce à nos ventes journalières de tous nos produits. Deuxièmement, le plus gros bénéfice que nous réalisons est durant la période de marché soit dans quelques jours. Troisièmement, les revenus d'Aryanna ne sont pas vitaux mais hum, primordiaux mais pas nécessaires, nous pouvons nous en passer bien que difficilement et peut être même le remplacer par une autre activité. Peut être que si Aryanna travaillait quelque part cela suffirait à diminuer les pertes d'argent...

-**Et si tu travaillais Arya ? Tu pourrais gagner de l'argent et songer à autre chose, **proposé-je en lui caressant l'épaule  
-**Oui bien sûr que je pourrais et je le ferais sans doute mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent. J'_aimais _vraiment chasser, ce sera comme un grand vide en moi**_, _m'explique-t-elle avec un soupir.

A dire la vérité, je suis incapable de comprendre ce manque d'Aryanna pour la seule et simple bonne raison que j'ai jamais rien fait que je puisse considérer comme vital dans ma vie. J'ai pour habitude de faire des choses communes: faire à manger, laver le linge, passer le balais etc. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai passion à proprement parler à part peut être la couture mais lorsque je pense à arrêter, je n'arrive pas à visualiser le vide que cela peut engendrer. Je n'arrive pas à ressentir un quelconque vide, je pourrais facilement délaisser ça au fond de ma mémoire et ne plus jamais toucher la moindre aiguille de ma vie sans que cela n'en modifie le cours. Mais peut être est-ce parce que mon esprit est souvent occupé par des choses diverses et variées et qu'il n'a pas le droit de se focaliser sur une chose en particulier.

"_Il y a des choses qui sont comme des personnes Shana, lorsqu'elles partent, plus rien ne peut les remplacer. Seul le temps peut arriver à en atténuer la douleur et à cicatriser les blessures. Regarde ta mère, il lui a fallu être enceinte d'Aryanna pour comprendre que sa terre natale ne lui manquait pas tant que ça au final..."_

Tels sont les mots que m'avait dit une fois mon père voilà quelques années et c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils ont décidé de resurgir, comme une voix lointaine du passé.  
Aryanna est loin d'être comme Mère, elle est plus impulsive, plus sauvage, moins docile. Travailler sous la contrainte est l'une des choses qui lui ai impossible de faire alors il nous faudra l'aider retrouver le chemin de la raison et à se poser calmement dans un nouveau moule de la vie. Elle n'en sortira que mieux préparer à la vie future, plus forte.

_Et toi papa ? Comment es-tu passé de cette vie nordique à cette pauvre vie pâle et presque dénudée d'intérêt ? Qu'est-ce qui te permet de tenir le coup ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as permis de tenir le coup et d'accepter le changement ?_

Je soupire et abandonne ma fratrie pour sortir prendre l'air dans la cour. Au final, cette situation pèse sur nos épaules autant qu'avant...

* * *

Reviews

_Ok j'avoue, là c'est pas la maladie ou le temps qui m'a manqué, c'est juste la flemme...Je n'ai pas d'excuse à vous proposer si ce n'est que je mériterai de mourir dans les flammes de l'enfer car la paresse est l'un des sept péchés capitaux :3._

**_YukikoKitamura66:_** Bienvenue à toi sur la fiction ^^. Hum, sans compter ma paresse excessive, j'essaye de rester à un chapitre toute les unes ou deux semaines mais généralement une. Au plaisir de te revoir ;)

_**eu-kira:**_ Contente que ça t'aie plu. J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite je t'avoue x)

**_thekingofkiwi:_ **Je sais qu'on ne doit pas faire de préférence entre ses "enfants" mais je t'avoue que mon personnage préféré est aussi Aryanna x) (chut! il ne faut pas le dire aux autres!). Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu reviendras souvent, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à tes petites suppositions je pense que tu as juste même si je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses ;) (J'ai un sixième sens en fait XD)

_Encore merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, j'espère réussir à combler vos attentes. Je sais que pour le moment la fiction n'a pas lieu d'être notée M, mais laissez la se développer doucement ;)_

Kiss :*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: Laurelin**

* * *

_ Legolas_

Il faut croire que les choses que nous regrettons le plus sont toujours celles qui finissent par arriver quoique l'on fasse. Sans crier garde, un jour, elles arrivent et s'imposent purement et simplement, elles s'immiscent dans le cours de vôtre vie qu'elles changent inexorablement sans que vous ne pussiez faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce changement d'opérer. Peut être y ai-je pensé trop de fois, et qu'à cause de ces mauvaises ondes, j'ai fini par attirer cette chose à moi. Une chose malsaine et destructrice...Plus tôt dans la journée, bien avant midi, j'ai reçu l'ordre de me manifester dès que possible dans les appartements du roi pour m'entretenir avec lui sur quelque sujet de hautes importances, mais je n'ai pas eu davantage d'informations sur le sujet.  
J'ignore si cela signifie implicitement "Aryanna" ou "Laurelin" mais l'une des deux est sûrement le thème de notre future conversation familiale et cela ne me réjouit guère.

Pour être franc et honnête avec moi-même, je préférerai discuter de l'avenir de Laurelin plutôt que de celui d'Aryanna, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à expliquer à mon père comment cela se faisait qu'une humaine dont j'étais censé régler le sort au plus vite finisse par se retrouver chez elle comme par enchantement, et sans avoir subit le moindre "châtiment" pour ainsi dire. Que penseraient ces stupides hommes du village ? Que nous sommes magnanimes envers ceux qui défient les lois ? Au fond, peut être ai-je commis une erreur... Mais est-il utile que je m'en inquiète à présent, alors que tant de jours -et à la fois si peu- se sont déjà écoulés ?  
De plus, j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à me montrer aussi impassible que je le souhaite devant lui, et de trahir mes sentiments envers Aryanna ce qui ne serait pas pour me mettre en danger ou du moins sous bonne garde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Trois jours se sont déjà écoulés. Trois jours que je n'ai pas eu des nouvelles de ma jeune louve et ce n'est pas sans conséquence. J'ai les nerfs à vifs, le moindre bruit me met hors de moi et l'inactivité du royaume ne me laisse que trop de temps sans rien faire...En tout cas, suffisamment pour broyer du noir, et ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai le plus besoin. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me distraire: de longues balades dans la forêt, des entraînements à l'arc, des réunions au Conseil...Rien n'y a fait, je n'ai fait que penser à elle.  
Elle hante mes pensées et mes rêves la nuits, je la vois dans la moindre elfe qui passe près de moi, même si au final celle-ci se révèle être totalement différente.  
Tout dans la forêt respire son odeur et sa grâce est rappelée à moi chaque fois que le vent flotte doucement entre les troncs qui murmurent des paroles que je ne suis pas parvenu à comprendre. Des paroles de sages dit-on, mais que sont les paroles d'un sage si on ne parvient pas à les comprendre? Et mon mariage approchant à grands pas, Aryanna n'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver.

Je me trouve enfin devant les appartements de mon père. Après toutes ses années, j'ignore encore s'il faut que je frappe ou que je m'annonce de vive voix. Mon père est l'une des rares personnes avec qui je ne sais comment me comporter. J'opte finalement pour la voix et m'annonce d'une voix grave et forte. Le silence est très pesant dans le corridor et je me surprends à frotter le sol du bout de ma botte avec impatience.  
Quelques secondes qui m'ont parus des heures s'écoulent avant que le familier "Entrez" ne résonne de l'autre côté de la porte ornementée de magnifiques gravures. Mon père n'ayant jamais été très porté sur l'éclairage, la luminosité de la pièce s'avère être basique pour ne pas dire inexistante mais suffisamment présente pour éviter de trébucher ou de poser ses pieds dans le vide. Je me demande depuis combien de temps la chaleur de la lumière ne l'a pas étreint... Ressent-il encore quelque chose ou les années ont-elle déjà gagné son cœur pour le durcir à tout jamais ?

A la lueur dansante des bougies, j'aperçois le roi Thranduil dans toute sa splendeur, accoudé dans une superbe chaise en chêne tournée face au feu, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des flammes qui meurent dans l'âtre en crépitant. Je me rends compte que j'ignore avec exactitude l'âge de mon géniteur, rien sur son visage lisse ne permet de me donner une idée de cela. Une pile de livres volumineux trônent au pied de la chaise, signe que son attente a du être bien longue, enfin, en un sens...  
La température de cette pièce est relativement chaude et bien qu'étant un elfe et donc, moins sensible au froid que les humains, je ne peux m'empêcher de frisonner.

-**Tu as tardé à venir Legolas,** fait mon père en guise de salut sans détourner le regard des flammes rougeoyantes.  
-**Je le sais Atar, mais j'ai eu affaire à diverses choses qui ont nécessité toute mon attention et je crains vous avoir oublié je l'avoue,** dis-je bien qu'en mentant quelque peu sur l'objet de mon retard.  
-**Tu sais sans doute pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici,** commence mon père en ignorant ma précédente remarque.  
-**A vrai dire non, j'ai bien une idée, mais je me doute que cela soit la véritable raison,** expliqué-je en tâchant de garder une voix neutre.

-**Laurelin est quelque peu perturbée depuis votre dernière rencontre. Vous ne vous êtes pas quittés en très bon terme parait-il. J'en suis profondément offensé, sachant que vous allez unir vos vies, **me dit-il d'une voix calme que s'en est presque oppressant.

-**Sachant que _vous_ allez unir nos vies, je n'ai rien demandé de tel pour ma part. Ce mariage n'est pas un de mes souhaits,** je m'entends dire avec surprise et arrogance.

Je vois mon père esquisser un vague sourire avant de se lever avec lenteur et me faire fasse juste après avec un visage impassible ne trahissant aucune émotion. Toute la peur que j'ai ressentie quelques minutes auparavant ,je ne la ressens plus à cet instant. A part la colère, je ne ressens rien et je puise dans ce sentiment une vague forme de courage qui va m'aider à faire front et à frapper juste, du moins je l'espère de tout coeur. Mais une part au fond de moi, une part de raison ou de mon coeur ne veut plus ressentir quoi que ce soit, ni peur, ni amour, ni colère...Après quelques minutes qui m'ont parus des heures, mon père reprend la parole:

-**Certes Legolas, néanmoins cette union ne peut être que bénéfique. Réfléchis: vous unirez les deux peuples elfiques les plus puissants de la Terre du Milieu, cela ne te suffit-il pas ? Nous aurons une emprise plus grande sur le monde et une paix relative, bien plus grande qu'en des siècles de guerres,** m'expose le roi en toute connaissance de cause, pensant utiliser les meilleurs arguments en sa possession.

S'il est vrai que la majorité des guerres ayant éconduit la paix se sont déroulés bien avant ma naissance, j'ai du mal à admettre qu'il ait fallut autant de temps avant que l'idée d'un mariage ne s'impose aux esprits pour rétablir l'ordre. Ce mariage fut en l'occurrence celui de mon père et de ma mère, et depuis plus aucune guerre ne sévit autour de nous. Et comme je n'ai jamais été très chanceux, il a fallu que cela tombe sur moi pour renouveler cette alliance. Et accessoirement Laurelin, mais elle ne semble guère mécontente de cet hymen dont le rôle ne me convient absolument pas.  
Pour être franc, je n'ai jamais songé à me marier, l'idée même de tenir le rôle d'un mari ne m'a jamais effleuré, même lorsque l'on m'a expliqué ce que l'on attendait de moi durant mon enfance. Je ne me vois pas habillé de blanc, relever le voile de ma promise avant de lui jurer fidélité, amour et protection. Par contre, je me vois bien père.

_Mais pas père des enfants de Laurelin..._

-**Si j'ai bien compris Atar, vous désirez m'échanger contre des terres et une forme de paix c'est cela ?** demandé-je avec insolence  
-**Tu as un devoir envers ton roi,** me répondit-il durement  
-**Vous êtes mon père,** dis-je  
-**Tu dois m'obéir alors, mon fils,** achève-t-il alors.

Je me retiens d'exploser. J'ai envie de laisser sortir ma colère, d'hurler pour me sentir mieux mais je me retiens. Et j'ignore comment. Je ne trouve rien à redire à cela, il est vrai qu'il a raison. J'ai un devoir. Envers mon père et envers mon royaume, en tout bon héritier du trône du roi, je me dois de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour maintenir la paix et l'ordre et veiller à ce que rien ne brise ce cycle et tous les efforts faits jusque là pour y parvenir.

_En réalité, les responsabilités que me confère le titre de mon père m'effraient. Je ne suis pas capable de tenir tout un royaume. Et je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant..._

Je ne dis rien de plus, je ne peux pas. J'écoute d'une oreille distraire, mon père rabâcher une fois de plus ses sermons sur mes devoirs et me parler de ma promise. Quand je quitte les appartements, je ne veux qu'une chose, c'est frapper quelqu'un. Allant directement dans la forêt, je saisis mon arc accroché à mon épaule que je ne quitte jamais et encoche une flèche sur ce dernier.  
Je tâche de réguler ma respiration et d'évacuer la colère sans quoi je raterai à coup sûr mon tir et je perdrai une flèche dans les bois. Je n'ai jamais manqué une seule fois ma cible depuis que je suis devenu officiellement Maître Archer, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui, et surtout pas à cause une femme. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes puis les heures s'écoulent, je me rends compte être redevenu complètement calme, mais malgré ça je ne quitte pas l'endroit et continu de bander, d'encocher, de tirer, flèches après flèche, pour mon bon plaisir.  
J'ai dû vider mon carquois pour la dixième fois quand j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Je feins n'avoir rien remarqué et laisse une fois de plus ma flèche atteindre sa cible en plein dans le mille, sans m'émouvoir.

-**Vous tirez bien mon prince,** me salue une voix familière

Je suis surpris de l'entendre. Que fait-elle ici ? Je la croyais partie et loin de moi pour encore un moment. Se pourrait-il que j'ai halluciné sa voix en me trouvant dos à elle ? Il ne me semble pas pourtant. Les pas se rapprochent de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente la frêle silhouette se tenir à mes côtés, son odeur envahissant mes narines, et observer la cible à quelques mètres dont mes flèches en parsèment le centre.  
Je n'ose pas poser les yeux sur elle, je la sais suffisamment sûre d'elle pour ne pas galvaniser davantage son ressenti. Je regrette que son calme ne déteigne pas sur moi, c'est bien la seule chose que je pourrais accepter d'elle, je suis tellement à cran ces derniers temps que j'aurai besoin de souffler un peu et de me détendre.

-**Me permettez-vous d'en tirer une aussi ?** commence la voix en se saisissant directement de mon arc sans attendre la réponse.  
-**A votre guise,** répondis-je d'une voix que j'espère calme en m'écartant d'un pas sur la gauche.

Son bras se tend rapidement et encoche une flèche. Elle prend du temps pour bien cadrer son tir avant de relâcher son bras. La flèche fuse et tranche l'air avant d'atterrir légèrement au-dessus de la cible. J'accepte enfin de regarder la jeune femme dont le visage s'étire en une fine grimace de déception teinté d'un sourire pour sauver les apparences.  
-**Manqué,** fait-elle simplement en me tendant à nouveau mon arc que je reprends. **Mais je le conçois parfaitement, je suis meilleure dans le maniement des lames à simple tranchant, pas dans l'archerie.  
**-**Chacun est spécialiste d'un domaine,** dis-je en tirant une nouvelle fois une flèche qui s'avère être la dernière du carquois.

Ma flèche atteint une fois de plus sa cible à l'endroit que j'avais escompté et je lâche un soupir de satisfaction. Dire que je fais cela sans peine depuis des années, je n'ai plus de difficulté à tirer sur des cibles immobiles. N'ayant plus aucune flèche à ma disposition je suis bien obligé de faire face à la jeune femme qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux depuis l'instant où elle m'a rendu mon arme.

-**Vous ne semblez guère heureux de me voir mon prince. Pourtant d'après mes souvenirs, c'est vous qui m'avez fait offense et non l'inverse,** fait-elle avec un sourire confiant.  
-**Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excusez Laurelin, là n'était pas mon intention, mais j'aime être mis au courant des choses que l'on prévoit pour moi. Or, ce mariage n'était pas une chose dont j'ai été mis au courant. Je l'ai appris le jour même de la fête et je dois avouer avoir été quelque peu confus sur le coup,** m'expliqué-je bien que ce fut pas la meilleure excuse.

Je me retiens de dire que je suis toujours dans cet état constant de confusion. A dire vrai, il y a tellement de choses qui m'échappent. Ma remarque ne semble guère l'émouvoir, elle se contente d'élargir son sourire et de croiser ses doigts avec les miens:

-**Je vous croie. Et je croie aussi que vous êtes désolé de vous êtes comporter de façon si rustre avec moi. Mais nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire de nous confondre en excuse n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venue pour fixer la date de notre mariage. La date officielle j'entends,** explique-t-elle simplement.  
-**D-déjà ?** balbutié-je avec surprise, pris de nouveau au dépourvu.

Dire qu'il fut un temps où j'ai pensé que plus rien ne pouvait encore me surprendre...J'étais très loin du compte à cette époque. La venue de Laurelin me semble tout à coup aussi clair et nette que de l'eau de roche. J'ai pensé que ce serait nos pères respectifs qui s'occuperaient de cela comme pour le reste mais il est bon de savoir que l'on me laisse aussi une part de liberté dans l'histoire, ma voix au chapitre en quelque sorte bien que cela ne soit pas pour la partie la plus importante. Réprimant une grimace qui serait mal venue, je me contente d'un rictus qui n'échappe pas à ma compagne:

-**Y aurait-il un problème Legolas ? Vous ne semblez guère heureux de célébrer notre union...Je ne pensais pas que je vous déplairez à ce point ! **s'exclame-t-elle vexée  
-**Le problème ne vient pas vous, il vient de moi. Je n'étais pas préparer à tout cela comme je vous le disais...Avez-vous déjà songé à une date en particulier ? **demandé-je dans le but de rattraper le coup et de tenter d'échapper à une quelconque catastrophe.  
-**Le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais je vous laisse en décidez par vous-même. Vous serez mon mari qui sait, peut être un jour notre futur roi, je dois m'habituer à vous obéir, **minaude-t-elle avec un sourire

Je tâche de réfléchir rapidement mais je crains de sombrer tôt ou tard dans la démence si je continue de suivre cette voie, guidé par une forme d'inconscience semblant régner constamment autour de moi. Quelque part, non loin de moi, je sais que se trouve la solution à tous mes problèmes, la seule chose qui pourrait me conférer l'abandon suprême, mais je suis dans l'incapacité de pouvoir solliciter son aide ni même parvenir à prononcer son nom. Et quand bien même je le pourrais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle puisse répondre à mon appel voir même qu'elle réussisse à l'entendre.  
Je suis pris dans un piège qui ne cesse de resserrer son emprise sur moi, je ne suis plus maître de la situation. Je parviens à comprendre ce qu'a pu ressentir Aryanna lorsque je jouais avec elle et cela me rend méfiant: la colère, la peur, l'angoisse... C'est un cercle vicieux: les chasseurs finissent par être chassés quand les rôles réussissent à s'échanger...A moins que je sois la victime depuis le début et que les rôles ne se sont pas encore échangés, auquel cas j'ai peut être encore une chance de pouvoir m'en sortir si je joue bien. Mais comment être sûr de mon coup ?

-**Un mois d'attente serait parfait, le temps de prévoir une cérémonie digne de ce nom, **dis-je dans un état semi-conscient.

Ai-je réellement prononcé ces mots ? J'ai eu, durant quelques instants, la chance de pouvoir inverser le cours du temps, de changer mon destin ou du moins de le retarder, et voilà que je jette tout ceci dans le néant. Je me maudis en silence et me mords les lèvres sitôt que je prends conscience de mes paroles. Laurelin ne semble pas se rendre compte de mon ressenti tant la joie illumine son visage. Si je n'avais pas rencontré Aryanna, j'aurais sans doute pu l'aimer après quelques temps, elle est jolie lorsqu'elle sourie.  
Visiblement, elle ne s'est pas attendue à ce que je fixe une date aussi peu lointaine et aussi rapidement. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, la fierté et l'amour propre m'obligent à rester figé dans cette position avec cet espèce de sourire sur mon visage. Il faudra que j'apprenne à mentir dès que possible...

-**Parfait! Cela me semble tout à fait envisageable, je ne pensais pas que vous vous décideriez aussi vite! Je ferais part à nos parents respectifs de notre verdict concernant la date. Pour le reste, ne vous tourmentez pas, je m'en occupe personnellement, **s'enthousiasme-t-elle avant de me saluer respectueusement et de me laisser.

Je prends conscience que Laurelin est de ces personnes qui restent dociles et gentilles uniquement lorsqu'elles sont caressés dans le sens du poil et qui peuvent être très lunatique. J'espère pouvoir réussir à la croiser le moins possible, bien que les premiers mois de notre union risquent de me paraître les plus longs et les plus fastidieux en sa compagnie. D'ici quelques années, je peux espérer que des choses s'amélioreront et ou changeront... Peut être même que ce sera elle qui me détestera.  
Je soupire de lassitude avant de me diriger vers l'arbre et d'y cueillir sur le tronc l'ensemble de mes flèches d'une seule main et d'un seul coup, en prenant bien soin de laisser celle de Laurelin figée dans le tronc puis de m'en aller vers le palais sans un regard de plus vers la forêt qui s'étend dans mon dos...

OoOoOoOoOo

Trois jours se sont encore écoulés. Rien de nouveau n'est survenu depuis, c'est un fait qui m'apaise autant qu'il m'attriste. A l'approche de l'hiver, le froid s'est renforcé et les premiers vents glacés ont commencé à se faire ressentir. On pourrait penser que c'est une forme de gèle avant coureur mais il n'en est rien, l'hiver est quasiment là. D'ici une à deux semaines, l'hiver sera officiellement présent et la neige commencera à tomber du ciel pour recouvrir la neige de son épais voile blanc...  
Et plus tard Laurelin sera vêtu de cette même couleur. La seule perspective qui maintient en moi un semblant de vigueur, c'est de savoir que je verrais Aryanna demain. Entre temps, la seule personne qui m'a permis de tenir le coup dans cette affaire c'est Aegnor, avec qui je parle de plus en plus, passant presque toutes mes nuits en sa compagnie autour d'une table à siroter du vin venant de la ville d'Arya.

N'étant pas très adepte de l'alcool pure, je me contente du vin bien que des rumeurs circulent assez régulièrement sur l'exquise de l'alcool de la mère d'Aryanna. Mon ami n'a pas émis trop de jugement sur la situation, il prétend que j'ai pris la bonne décision mais sans plus. J'ignore même s'il ressent quelque chose ou s'il se contente juste de suivre le chemin qui le maintient sur une vie calme et sans danger. Il admet avoir des difficultés à se représenter clairement ma situation, que mon choix est dur, que les deux femmes en question sont radicalement opposées et ne se ressemblent en rien. Aegnor s'accorde avec moi sur le fait qu'Aryanna est magnifique seulement il reste sceptique quant aux sentiments qu'elle peut avoir pour moi. Il n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse m'aimer et je peux comprendre son jugement.

Je continue d'errer tel un fantôme dans le palais, en évitant le plus possible la compagnie d'elfes autre qu'Aegnor et passe mon temps à tirer des flèches, seul et perdu dans les bois. Les questions de ma santé mentale n'inquiètent personne, le mariage étant officiellement annoncé même au village, les gens doivent sans doute penser que c'est l'anxiété qui me fait agir comme une âme en perdition.

_Pour une âme cherchant la rédemption serait plus exacte..._

Les heures continuent de défiler avec une lenteur plus que perceptible et la vie semble davantage satisfaite de me délaisser lentement avec délectation.

* * *

_Heellloooow, voilà un long chapitre pour signer le retour en force de Legolas toujours aussi prit par ses doutes et son désir envers Aryanna qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à cacher ce qui est compréhensible à cause de...L'AMOUR ! :D (Mais chut, si on le lui dit, il va faire la gueule :p)._

**thekingofkiwi:** Hello again j'ai envie de te dire premièrement ^^. Haha l'Alzheimer jeune, pauvre toi ! x) J'espère quand même que tu n'oublieras pas ma fiction, je veux que tu saches la fin quand même, sinon c'est pas cool :P. Il faudra que tu m'envoies  
en MP une de tes suppositions pour que je vois à peu près de quoi il s'agit ;)

**eu-kira:** Le chapitre en question est déjà écrit, il va juste falloir patienter un peu ;) (J'aime le suspens héhéhé :p)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12: Retrouvailles**

_Aryanna_

J'ignore précisément à quelle heure je dois rejoindre Legolas, c'est un détail dont nous n'avons pas parlé mais qui a pourtant son importance. Seul le jour avait été convenu si je me souviens bien, mais ces derniers temps ma mémoire est ravie de me jouer des tours. C'est étrange de savoir que son propre corps nous trahit et c'est davantage perturbant d'avoir l'impression de passer à côté d'une chose importante sans même s'en rendre compte.

Depuis que je n'ai plus le droit de chasser, je travaille avec ma mère à l'auberge en temps que serveuse, condamnée éternellement à me vêtir de longues robes brunes et noires ainsi que m'attacher les cheveux derrière la tête bien que j'ai pour habitude de les laisser détachés sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas porter des plateaux avec des choppes pleines à déborder qui me gêne spécialement, c'est davantage les commandes que je ne parviens pas à retenir malgré tous mes efforts. Quant à l'obligation que j'ai de sourire à tous les clients, cela m'énerve au plus haut point, je rentre le soir à la maison avec des crampes à la mâchoire.

La seule consolation que je possède et qui peut me réjouir est de savoir qu'après toutes ses années passées à arpenter les rues avec ma gibecière pleine, mon arc et mes flèches soigneusement rangés dans mon dos, les gens ont fini par comprendre que j'impose plus le respect, la méfiance voir la crainte plus que je ne ressens la peur; les hommes me laissent donc tranquille lors de mon service, ils ne me prennent pas pour l'objet de leurs discussions ou du moins je l'ignore. Mais je ne peux nier que je sens leurs regards emplis de convoitise se poser sur moi lorsque je suis de dos, et je ne peux être calme quand je sais que cela se produit à longueur de journée. Ce qui me fait frissonner, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans leur esprit lorsqu'ils songent à moi entre deux verres...

Avec ma mère, je suis parvenue à un accord simple et équitable: je m'occupe du service la journée, au minimum six heures par jour, et je rentre le soir à la maison. Si je veux sortir plutôt pour une raison hasardeuse, je suis dans l'obligatoire de l'en informer. Il peut arriver que parfois nous échangeons nos heures de travail, mais cela n'arrive que très rarement, il n'y a jamais de réel élément perturbateur qui nécessite mon attention.

Depuis deux jours, je me prépare à ma rencontre avec Legolas. Je chasse de nuit pour prendre suffisamment de gibier avec des collets, pour avoir un minimum de récoltes de racines et de baies. C'est devenu une tâche fastidieuse, plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

Je n'ai plus d'arc, et poser des pièges en pleine nuit à la seule lueur de la lune, même pleine, se révèle être plus dur qu'en plein jour bien que les mouvements restent les mêmes, et que l'habitude me permet de pouvoir les confectionner les yeux fermés. De plus mes repères se sont modifiés, les bruits sont différents, ma vue est plus réduite, mes gestes deviennent maladroits...J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait le nécessaire, que j'ai perdu ces deux derniers jours au lieu de les utiliser à bon escient...

Mais je m'efforce de maintenir notre accord en accomplissant cette tâche, seule, et ce n'est pas une chose des plus simples: avant de quitter mon domicile, je dois m'assurer que toute la maison est endormie avant de quitter ma chambre et je dois faire en sorte que personne erre dans les rues le soir et me surprenne avant de tout raconter à mes géniteurs. Et chaque fois je sens la tension monter quand plusieurs heures s'écoulent avant que je puisse m'assurer que tout est bon. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que le jour de nos retrouvailles est enfin arrivé...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assise sur mon lit, j'attends que le sommeil finisse de prendre dans le creux de ses bras les derniers membres actifs de la maison afin de m'engouffrer dehors. Je retiens ma respiration de peur de trahir ma présence -je ne pose même pas tout mon poids sur le matelas- mais il me semble que cela fait plus d'une demie heure que la maison est silencieuse et je me risque un coup dans dans le couloir pour m'en assurer. La porte grince quand je la pousse et je serre les dents mais rien ne survient. Je guette une lumière dansante mais il faut croire que toutes les bougies sont éteintes.

Lorsque je gagne le rez-de-chaussée encore tiède à cause du feu dans l'âtre dont les dernières braises crépitent encore en un léger bruit à peine perceptible, aucun son ne se fait entendre. La maison s'est comme endormie et plus rien ne semble me retenir davantage. Je saute au-dessus de certaines planches que je sais sensible au moindre poids puis je sors avec la discrétion d'un voleur avant de m'engouffrer dans la nuit. Dehors aussi le silence semble avoir pris possession des lieux et pour que ce soit le cas, la soirée doit être bien avancée...

Dans le tronc d'un arbre creux proche du village, j'ai dissimulé mes maigres ressources et également répandu certaines herbes dans le but d'éloigner les prédateurs. Il y a plusieurs années, j'ai découvert qu'accrocher le gibier en hauteur ne suffit pas à les protéger.

Heureusement, la Clairière n'est pas aussi loin que le chemin par lequel je suis revenue, elle est à peine plus loin en dehors de mes territoire de chasse. Autrefois, du temps où j'ai appris à chasser, il y serpentait une route qui menait tout droit sur le palais mais au fil du temps, cette même route lisse est devenue moins sûre, le chemin s'était fait plus traître et plus sinueux avant de se mettre à pulluler de loups affamés et d'autre animal du même genre.  
Aujourd'hui, la Clairière n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était autrefois, c'est devenu un endroit abandonné et délaissé où la nature, sauvage et ingrate, a repris ses droits d'appartenance sur les lieux.

C'est justement vers ce même lieu oublié que je porte mes pas mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver avant une bonne heure, même à allure rapide...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un petit ruisseau s'écoule lentement sur mon chemin, il prend sa source un peu plus haut entre de grosses pierres vertes rondes couverts de lichen. Le ruisseau est tellement mince et son débit et si peu fort que la terre est parvenue à l'engloutir au bout de quelques mètres, transformant ainsi le sol en une immense éponge humide. Et même là où il se fait plus fort, il demeure un mince filet qu'une simple pierre pourrait boucher mais allez savoir pourquoi, cela reste suffisant pour irriguer la terre et rendre la rendre verte toute l'année -hors hiver bien sûr.

Mais l'hiver approchant, je crains que le ruisseau ne gèle au bout d'un certain temps pour ne plus demeurer qu'une simple couche de gèle jusqu'à l'arrivée du printemps. J'ai beau être une fille de l'hiver, je trouve toujours incroyable de voir à quel point le froid peut figer tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée en l'espace de quelques secondes, et tout cela pour quelques mois voir quelques années. Mes sentiments sont partagés entre une forme d'admiration et de crainte face à temps de puissance et de contrôle.

Est-ce que les elfes ressentent aussi cette sensation certaines fois ? Lorsqu'ils songent que le sablier de leur vie ne s'écoule plus ,ou que s'il s'égraine, la quantité de sable présente est beaucoup trop importante pour s'épuiser, ne voient-ils pas dans ce genre de paysage une allégorie de leur propre vie ? Pour être franche, j'en doute, mais les elfes sont des êtres pleins de surprises...

Le sol craque encore sous mes pas et l'opaque couche de feuilles marrons qui le compose est encore trop importante pur que je puisse clairement sentir qu'il devient mou. Néanmoins, une petite voix en moi me susurre que je suis proche de ma destination. Je suppose que c'est à cause de l'hiver, l'eau a dû se geler plus rapidement et ne descend plus aussi bas que les saisons précédentes. Lorsque je suis proche de la lisière qui me sépare de la Clairière, je peux ressentir _sa_ présence avant même de le voir. Je m'arrête pile à la lisière, et l'observe en silence. Il est assis sur une pierre et se tient dos à moi et malgré la faible lueur de la lune, je parviens à distinguer quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds noués en tresser voler au vent.

Je discerne son corps élancé et musclé derrière la fine couche de vêtement qui l'habille. Je reconnais une sorte de cape en peau d'écureuil, vêtement qui repousse étonnamment bien le froid bien que je doute qu'il en ai besoin. Il ne semble pas avoir pris conscience de ma présente, pourtant j'ai pris le soin craquer quelques branches pour signaler mon arrivée. Prise d'une vague de frissons qui me sort subitement de ma torpeur, je quitte la lisière des bois et m'approche doucement vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Je m'arrête à quelques pas et laisse quelques secondes s'écouler dans un silence entrecoupé de bruits d'animaux comme les hiboux, les criquets et autres peuples de la forêt.

-**Legolas ?** finis-je par appeler avec hésitation  
-**Ah Aryanna! Je vous ai attendu ici depuis le début de la journée, en avez-vous seulement conscience petite louve ? **me demande-t-il en se retournant vers moi avec un sourire.  
-**Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même! Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'heure ! **m'exclamé-je en tapant du pied  
**-****Je ne vous blâme pas, seulement j'aurais pensé que vous seriez venu plus tôt, **continue-t-il en effaçant son sourire. Il semble presque déçu, et je sens ma colère défaillir  
-**Et bien navrée de vous avoir déçue, mais je crains ne plus avoir le droit de chasser jusqu'à ma mort ! Je dois le faire de nuit si je veux respecter notre accord! Tenez, c'est tout ce que j'ai! **hurlé-je en jetant à ses pieds mon sac de toile.  
-**Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es dans cet état petite louve ?** interroge-t-il d'une voix faible en se rapprochant de moi.

Je m'esquive d'un geste vif et rétablis ainsi une distance raisonnable. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer, je suis plus en _état_ de jouer, j'ai fait la promesse de ne plus prendre de risque. Après l'annonce officielle du mariage de Legolas, je me suis résolue à devenir raisonnable. Ma réaction surprend Legolas:

-**Je vois, c'est à cause du mariage n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te trouble ? Que je sois promis ? **crache-t-il en fronçant les sourcils  
-**Vous devriez rompre notre accord mon prince, vous voyez bien que cela ne fait que nous blesser...Tous les deux, **dis-je avec sérieux en tâchant d'ignorer ma surprise quant au fait qu'il m'a tutoyée.  
-**Non, je ne vais pas rompre accord. Je ne le ferai jamais c'est clair ? Mon mariage ne changera en rien les termes que nous avions convenus. Nous sommes _liés_ Aryanna, maintenant et jusqu'à la fin de ta** **vie, **déclare-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien, me faisant ainsi frisonner. **Et si tu ne veux pas que je rajoute encore des conditions, tu as intérêt à être bien sage.  
-Mais pourquoi prendre le risque de mettre à feu et çà sang tout un royaume ? Vous êtes censé vouloir la paix ! Si quelqu'un sait que l'on se fréquente nous risquons tout deux de...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Legolas me saisit brutalement par les poignets et m'attire contre lui avant de m'embrasser, ses lèvres s'écrasant sur les miennes sans douceur mais avec une chaleur et une saveur qui compensent largement. Une vague de plaisir intense m'envahit alors et encore plus agréable que la sensation que me procure le froid de l'hiver. Je m'abandonne à lui, réprimant toute envie de résistance, me délectant simplement du plaisir qu'il me procure. Mais je prends conscience de nos actes mais j'ai tardé à réagir et lorsque je veux bouger pour me soustraire de son étreinte, j'ai beau essayé aucune force ne me vient, toute volonté m'a abandonnée pour renforcer la sienne. J'ai tenté de me débattre mais la lenteur avec laquelle je le fais -seulement pour lui montrer que je suis contre ses (_nos_) agissements- lui fait comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas et il brise notre étreinte d'après sa volonté.

Il s'écarte de mes lèvres endolories et brûlantes mais son visage reste très proche du mien, je peux sentir sa douce respiration contre ma peau aussi chaude que mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux et m'imprègne de cette odeur dont j'ai tant de mal à me dégager. Legolas n'a pas lâcher mes poignets et il m'attire un peu plus contre lui en posant son front sur le mien, m'embrassant le bout du nez avant de le mordiller. J'ignore ce que je compte faire, je n'en ai cure, je veux plus bouger. Plus rien ne m'importe, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà sombré dans la démence, je suis déjà en perdition alors peu m'importe si je me condamne aux Enfers plus rapidement si j'y suis de toute façon destinée.

J'ai l'impression que tous les sons autour de moi se sont atténués, je n'entends plus rien aussi clairement qu'avant, même le bruissement de l'eau qui est pourtant toute proche ni le chant des oiseaux qui sont nombreux à pulluler aux alentours.

Je sens l'étreinte qui me maintenant prisonnière se détendre et j'en profite pour recouvrer la liberté d'une brusque secousse. Je n'ose pas regarder Legolas dans les yeux ni même contempler son visage après son acte dont j'ai pris plaisir à m'abreuver. Oui, je m'en rends compte à présent, mais j'ai savouré chaque seconde de notre baiser, j'ai aimé me saisir de la moindre sensation que ses lèvres ont provoqué sur les miennes jusqu'à imaginer les sensation qu'elles provoqueraient sur mon corps entier. Je l'ai fait, j'ai goûté au fruit défendu, mêlé mon sang et mon âme à ce vice enivrant et perpétuel, accordé les battements de mon coeur à celui de mes désirs jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était mal. Mais il était trop tard.

Que devrai-je faire ? A présent que je me sais perdue pour toujours ? Je suis tellement prise de panique que j'en viens à prier que la vie se termine demain ou même dans la seconde qui suit, et que ce faisant, j'achèverai ma vie dans le bonheur et la plénitude que j'ai cru hors de ma portée jusqu'à maintenant. De plus, je n'aurai pas connaissance des conséquences de mes actes, car il est clair qu'il y en aura et que je devrai les assumer une fois de plus. Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fait aux Sept pour me retrouver dans cette situation ?

_Arrête de te fourvoyer! La vraie question est plutôt "Qu'as-tu laissé faire ?"_

-**Arya ? **résonne au loin la voix de Legolas  
-**Ca va..Enfin il me semble que je vais bien, **répondis-je sans grande conviction  
-**Oui je fais souvent cet effet là aux femmes, **ironise-t-il avec un sourire  
-**Alors espérons que vous ferez cet effet à _votre_ femme,** dis-je spontanément.

Je vois les yeux de Legolas se rembrunirent d'un seul coup et son regard sur moi se faire plus dur. Une vague de frissons m'envahit, je crois que je ne parlerai plus jamais de sa future épouse en sa présence, sauf si je veux mourir prématurément. Je crains les événements qui vont suivre. A défaut de me reprendre les poignets que j'ai croisé derrière mon dos, Legolas se saisit directement de ma taille qui semble si fine entre ses mains et enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je me suis attendue à tout sauf à cela et je tressaillis sans pouvoir bouger. Je réprime un gémissement lorsque je sens sa langue parcourir mon cou alors qu'il m'enserre davantage. Je tente de l'appeler mais ma voix se perd dans les tréfonds de ma gorge et je parviens tout juste à déglutir et ne pas m'étouffer avec ma salive. Legolas émet un petit rire avant de revenir à ma bouche avec plus de douceur que la première fois et sa langue parcours le contour de mes lèvres avec lenteur. Ses doigts viennent s'emmêler dans les cheveux avec lesquels ils jouent en les enroulant autour de ses doigts. Lorsque ses doigts remontent jusqu'au sommet de ma robe et entreprennent d'en défaire les liens, je le mords sans ménagements.

Il me lâche d'un seul coup, sous l'effet de la surprise mais il ne semble nullement en colère de mon geste. Il passa sa langue sur sa bouche qui saigne abondamment et je m'en veux aussitôt d'avoir mordu si fort. Voyant que le sang continue de s'écouler, mon elfe place le dos de sa main sur sa bouche et me fixe ardemment:

-**Chaque fois que tu parleras de ma future femme ou de mon mariage, que tu y feras ne serait-ce que la moindre allusion, tu seras punie de cette façon. Je ne tiens pas à en parler, tu es prévenue et si tu persistes malgré tout, tu as bien vu jusqu'où je suis capable d'aller.** menace-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. **Mais je t'en prie, ne te gène pas.**

Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien qu'il emploie cette méthode autant pour lui que pour moi. En m'empêchant de parler de son mariage en m'embrassant (et pire...), il satisfait ses désirs -et accessoirement les miens- mais il limite aussi les dégâts d'une certaine façon. Et je ne suis pas idiote au point d'en parler pour m'auto-satisfaire, je suis bien trop rationnelle pour m'abandonner si facilement à la tentation en ignorant les conséquences. Je ne sais que répondre et je me maudis en silence. C'est toujours dans ce genre de situation que je manque cruellement de répartie.

Nous restons tous les deux plantés là, à nous regarder les yeux dans les yeux, en attendant que l'un fasse quelque chose mais rien se produit. Le silence me parait soudain pesant, j'ai tellement peur pour la suite que j'en viens à entendre les propres battements de mon coeur à mes oreilles, un tintamarre de "boum boum" rapide, saccadé et incessant qui me pousse à bouger, à réagir, à faire quelque chose de censé ou non. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant de geler sur place:

-**Je...Euh...**commencé-je incapable d'aligner deux mots dans le bon ordre, **qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir maintenant ? Je veux dire, après _ça ?  
_****-Tu veux dire pour nous ou pour autre chose ? **me demande Legolas nullement ému de la situation, comme si tout ce qui vient de se passer est une chose parfaitement normale.  
-**Pour nous, votre maria...Le royaume! **me rattrapé-je de justesse en rougissant.  
-**Bien tenté Arya. Je ne vais rien faire pour cette fois, je tiens à faire durer le plaisir jusqu'au moment où ce sera toi qui me tombera dans les bras. En ce qui nous concerne, nous nous tiendrons à la même heure, le même jour.**

Sa main vient frôler subitement ma joue, caressant du bout des doigts mes lèvres avant de remonter et se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je ne bouge pas, de peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à l'envie de lui rendre ses caresses mais c'est une chose paradoxale car en restant immobile, je suis déjà en train de regretter mon activité en le laissant me toucher.

-**Quant au royaume, tout se déroulera de la même manière. Personne ne saura pour nous aussi longtemps que je jugerai cela nécessaire, **poursuit-il avec un sourire avant de retirer sa main.

Je frissonne et me surprends à toussoter. J'ignore qu'elle en est la raison mais cela ne peut pas être le froid, je ne le ressens pas, jamais, pas même en hiver...Le sourire de Legolas vacille et il s'empare vivement de sa cape en peau d'écureuil avant de l'enrouler d'un avec bienveillance autour de mes épaules. J'aime l'étrange sensation de chaleur qui s'en dégage avant de m'envahir, de recouvrir mon corps avec lenteur. C'est une chaleur semblable à celle que j'ai ressenti lors de notre baiser. Celle-ci est cependant moins violente, plus douce et modérée. Elle parcoure mes artères doucement afin de me procurer une sensation de bien-être perceptible et durable. Mais ce qui est moins intense et moins agréable aussi aurai-je préféré les bras de Legolas autour de moi.

Je remercie Legolas d'un hochement de tête avant d'agripper les pans du vêtements qui s'acharnent à vouloir m'échapper, glissant sans cesse de mes épaules petites et menues. Legolas souris et resserre les cordons au niveau de ma poitrine. Il est déjà très tard, tellement tard qu'il est tôt, l'aube sera visible d'ici une deux heures sinon moins...C'est tout juste assez de temps pour regagner la maison avant le lever de ma génitrice qui est très matinale.

-**Il faut que j'y aille, **m'empressé-je de dire, **je dois retourner chez moi et me préparer au travail.  
-Au travail ? Aryanna tu travailles ?! Où ça ? **interroge Legolas surpris  
-**Oui, il faut bien que je gagne ma vie autrement que par la chasse. Je travaille à l'auberge Ecarlate avec ma mère. Et je suis entourée d'hommes si c'est cela votre sous-entendu, **répondis-je avec sarcasme.  
-**Il faut que je te fasse mettre sous surveillance...  
-Je vous le déconseille mon prince, nous pourrions avoir des ennuis.**

Je m'élance à vive allure dans les bois, sans même chercher à entendre sa réponse. Il me semble avoir oublié quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

_Idiote: ton arc et tes flèches..._


End file.
